Bellarke Fluffiness
by atheandra
Summary: I will regroup my one-shot of Bellarke cuteness here. (Rated M for the number 7)New chapter on that one: Orpheus Lives. Bellamy and Clarke have to come back to camp but if he looks at her she dies
1. I need a Doctor

**First of all to people reading 'Create your own Family', it is not over there is 2 more chapters to come.**

 **Second I was doing groceries and I got really inspired by a song so I decide to write that little drabble.**

 **So it's inspired by Eminem & Skylar Grey – I need a doctor**

 **And full disclaimer I don't own neither the song nor the 100's characters.**

A week has passed since the accident and Clarke is still in an induced coma. Abby told him it was to protect her so she could heal without feeling the pain of her injuries. She's been telling him every morning when she came to see her daughter before her shift that Clarke is going to be okay, and every night before when she pays her a good night visit that he should try to get some sleep she won't wake up on her own so he doesn't have to be their every hours of the day, but he is not about to leave that room. Thanks to Chancellor Griffin's position at the Ark Med Bay, no one asked him to leave they even gave them the only room with two bed though he hasn't used the second bed, he won't leave her. When he goes to take a shower he makes sure that someone stays with her hold her hand talk to her.

Octavia comes by every day and stays as long as she can, but she needs to take care of their people, she knows that for now it's her turn to take care of her brother and the only thing she is able to do for him is make sure that all of the remaining hundreds are safe and cared for, that Monty's nightmares are kept at bay at night, that Jasper gets food and water and use them for something else than flying object. She is making sure to stop by Raven's room before she gets to the med bay so she can tell Bellamy that the girl is healing just find.

That night though when she comes to see her brother after a long day, she hears Kane talking to him, he is trying to get him distracted by asking him advice on how to run the camp.

"Should we put more guards on rotation? The Millers are managing the shifts just fine but I think you should still get a look and tell us which one of the 100 you think we should form or listen to when it comes to our security"

"I am about to lose my mind, she's been gone for so long, I'm running out of time, I need her to make those decisions, it is how we always take all decisions, together."

Octavia comes in the room to see a single tear rolling on Bellamy's cheek. She nod Kane to leave it alone. They both had a conversation about it earlier deciding that only 1 request per day was enough for now.

Bellamy was looking pale, which she didn't think was possible due to his usually olive complexion.

"Hey, I brought you food." She puts the tray on the bed that was supposed to be Bellamy's.

"It hurts to see her like that, O. Kane comes to me for ideas but all I hear is crazy I don't believe he needs me so much, he is just running option to me and all I can think about is her. Doubt is creeping in every part of me, I can't make decisions, I am second guessing myself, I keep begging for her help. How could anyone see my vision for our people if she is not by my side?"

Octavia doesn't answer, they already had that conversation the day before, and the day before that and she is pretty sure they will have the same one over again tomorrow. She just hugs him and gets out of the little room.

2 days later, Abby is explaining to Bellamy that they are going to stop the coma because Clarke is better now, she can finish her recovery and be awake.

"But it's going to take time for her to wake up so be patient."

And Bellamy is patient, very patient 13 hours patient, but he just can't take it anymore, in a few hours she'll wake up and all he can think about is all those feelings that start blooming in his heart months ago, when it was still just them and the 100, and didn't leave him alone for even one minute since she's been lying peacefully sleeping.

He wants her to know that he won't leave her alone anymore, never. He wants to hear her yell at him when Octavia is going to tell her he spend 10 days at her side instead of taking care of their people. He wants to see her beautiful blue eyes looking at him like the first day she came to Camp Jaha and lunch herself into a hug with him. He wants to feel her lips on his cheek again they were warm and left a tickling feeling in him for hours. He wants to feel his heart jump of joy just like when 2 month after Mount Weather she came back to camp telling him that missing them was worse than feeling guilty. He wants to see that proud look she gave him after he had shown her the little side camp he made for the remaining hundred because they didn't felt safe with the adult anymore.

He wants her to wake up and he is tired of waiting. So he start talking to her. Yelling at her hoping that it would make her wake up just to shut him up.

"I don't know if you're awake or still asleep, all I know is that you were there when I was in my lowest, you picked me up, breath me a new life, and without you I can't see what you saw in me I can't see myself like you do. You freacking believed in me when everybody was scared of me, you risked your life, your position, your family for me. No one wanted to trust a janitor murderer. I owe my life to you, you saved me, now it's my time to save you. Let me pay you back, let me fight your demons for you, let me be you bright light in the dark. You're my mentor, I want to be your partner your sidekick, I can't be a leader without you. I don't care if you want to fight me or hug me, but I am out of option there is nothing else I can do."

He stops, take a deep breathe not sure this is a smart move but he can't think of anything else since Abby told him she was going to wake up. He leans in and gently brushes his lips against hers. They are warm, and soft and he wants more, so much more. He wants to feel her react when he put his lips on hers moving them softly. He wants to feel her hands moving to his neck, her fingers in his hair playing with his curls, her wants to feel her light smile against his lips, he wants to…

And suddenly his mind goes blank.

Her hands are in his curls, her lips are responding to his kiss, her beautiful eyes are looking at him with something he'd never seen before, Love, he thinks.

He pulls away and look as she tries to keep her eyes open. He is not going to say he is sorry because he won't never lie to her. All he could think about is go get Abby but Clarke take his hand in hers.

"You just bring me back to life. Don't go now I may need it again"

He doesn't even take a second to think about it, leans back onto her to kiss her again. He will do that until she tells him it's okay to get her mom. Until he can be sure that she is really here with him. Until later that night when she falls back asleep and there is only one last thing he didn't tell her yet.

"I love you."


	2. Happy Anniversary

**So this one was inspired by the first scene of the movie "What's your number?"**

 **I don't own The 100 and saddely I don't own anything related to Chris Evans either.**

It's been a year since Bellamy moved in with Clarke, or more accurately 363 days, which could be very romantic if she was not still feeling complied to wake up 5 min before him to brush her teeth, calm her hair down, get that little pink shade on her cheeks that make her look healthy and a little sexier according to Bellamy. She is so glad he moved in, it was not easy those 4 first months of their relationship when they were spending most of their nights at his place and she had to go to Octavia's bathroom to do all that.

Her best friend has always been very supportive of their relationship, but one thing she has never been is a morning person, and Clarke walking her up at the first ray of sunshine 5 days a week was driving her crazy, especially since Clarke was actually living two houses down from theirs. Clarke just kept explaining to her that her house didn't smell as good as theirs that it was missing that Blake's warmth.

But now, coming back from their bathroom, in their home, looking at that amazing man tangled in their sheets, his right leg almost out of the bed, his head on the biggest pillow they have, his messy dark curls covering both the hand he has stuck behind his head and his forehead to his eyebrows. He look so relax, his eyes closed, his free hand looking for her warmth in the bed.

That's her cue to step back in before he wakes up. She curls up the closest she can to his warm body. One of her legs across his, the sight of her pale skin against is tan one makes her shiver every time. She is tempted to let her fingers softly caress is perfectly chiseled abs but that would wake him up and she wants to have him to herself a little more. She brushes her lips on the scar he has on his shoulder, and sends him get goose pumps from it. She knows that's going to wake him up. He is already stretching his arms to hold tighter. She closes her eyes quickly.

On the day after, Bellamy goes on his morning run like he does every morning. He runs for an hour, trying to avoid contact with the female neighbors who always had a tendency to pop out from behind trees whenever he goes on his usual path.

It's annoying really, he already had to try 4 different paths and 4 different hours for each of them but even the day he decided to run at 10pm on a Sunday, one of them still found the way to be there. He is lucky that Clarke actually finds the situation hilarious, telling him that she would gladly go for a run with him but she wouldn't want to deprive those nice desperate housewives from their daily sport session, plus as she would always add for good measure:

"I already did my cardio this morning when you woke me up... You wouldn't want me to get exhausted by tonight, would you?"

How could he push her to go run with him after an argument like that? So he goes on his run, followed by 2 women by the end of it, he ends up at Octavia's who is not even surprised to see him getting in her house all sweaty anymore. It's been 364 days, 364 days of him entering her house smelling like sweat, curls all wet and messy, short of breathe from trying to esc ape those crazy women. He waves at his sister knowing that she won't even allow him to enter the kitchen or the living room until he cleans up. He makes his way to his old room which is now a guest room to take a quick shower. Once he picked up some cleaner sport's clothes, he finds his way down kissed his sister and is about to leave when she stops him.

"Bell, you know that you have a nice shower in your house right?"

"O, you know I don't want Clarke to see me all sweaty and dirty from my run."

"Yeah right, you two are still on your honeymoon phase I forgot!"

He gets out and take a quick little run just so he doesn't look like he just took a shower when he gets to the second house on the left to his beautiful girl.

Day 365, when Clarke wakes up Bellamy is already gone. She got home really early this morning after a girls night at Octavia's with Raven, Harper and Maya, so "it's okay if she didn't woke up before him she couldn't look that bad after only a couple hours of sleep" she tells herself yawning.

Right in the middle of her shower she hears Bellamy coming home and complaining about Octavia's shower being full of girls. Clarke can't restrain a laugh and Bellamy starts knocking on the door to know if she is okay.

"Hey, I hope you're alone in there." She cuts off the shower, tugs herself into her towel. It's a cute one, it was his welcome home gift for her when he moved in, it's dark blue and has a big crown on it.

"Good morning to you too. Was your run any good?" she asks pretending not to see that he is all sweaty.

"Did you know that Raven and Maya where still at Octavia? I almost ran into Raven in the shower."

"Hum hum!" she answered trying not to laugh again. "I didn't know that you were going to go to Octavia's this morning. How is she?" She bits her lips to make sure she doesn't smile too much.

"She was asleep, I only saw Lincoln. And I am telling you right now I also saw Raven naked again." He is getting frustrated by her lack of reaction "I am so sorry about that I didn't know someone would be in the shower."

This time she can't restrain herself she has to laugh. He gets a little freaked out by her reaction.

"What the hell is wrong with you this morning?"

She manages to relax and stop laughing.

"So does she look good?" she questions him very seriously. He seats on the bed looking at her like she is crazy. "Mind to tell me why you were in O's bathroom in the first place."

"I wanted to take a shower. What do you think I was doing there?" as soon as the word get out of his mouth he realize what he just said and try to defend himself. "You know since you were in the shower and everything."

She sits next to him on the bed and take his hand into hers. "You could have just joined me. And I think it would seriously save us all some money if you would just shower with me after your runs instead of maxing up O's shower bills."

He just stares at her for what seems like hours before she gets up and led him to the shower. He regain his composure as he stood up, realizing that she knew about his secret showers.

"I will do just that if you stop living me all alone in bed every day. I need those 5 more minutes with you in my arms every morning." It's her time to stare at him. "You knew?" "I had always known, it's not like O was very discreet on her disapproval of you waking her up". She start giggling.

"And full disclosure, I always wake up before you. I love looking at you all sleepy and relax with your hair all over my chest"

She gets closer to him moving her hands on his neck to play with his curls. She leans in brushing his lips with hers but then pull away abruptly before he can kiss her. "You mister needs to shower you're all sweaty" she grins at him. He puts his hands on her waist and suddenly lift her to set on his shoulder. "You're coming with me." He let her down on the tub before closing the bathroom door.


	3. Took you long enough

**Inspiration comes from** ** _Winter Song_** **by Sarah Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson**

 **Number 3**

Bellamy wake up that morning the same one is being waking up for a week now. Jumping right out of his bed at the first sound of his alarm and running to his front door. Strange you think, well maybe not. He is trying to catch the person that has been living him little package and notes on his door steps every morning. He tried stalk out, he tried waiting behind the door, he tried to put his alarm an hour in advance, he is out of option and it is driving him crazy.

First there was a CD, a mix of his favorite bands, then the morning after he had lost his mitten he found new ones on his door step in the morning. It was late November and snow had made an appearance earlier in the week but somehow there was no footsteps on it this early in the morning. He knew that the present were coming in the morning because one he tried to look outside at 3 am when he was going to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk but nothing was there until 6 am when his alarm went off.

"What is it this morning?" Octavia asked him more than a little amused to see that his brother had a secret admirer.

He open the package to find an empty frame. "Okay that's really crazy! Who would send me an empty frame?" He put it down on the kitchen table and move to prepare them breakfast. Octavia took the frame and smiled.

"It's really pretty though." She took off to her room and came back a minute later with the frame which now had a drawing of O, Bellamy and their mother in it. "Clarke, send that to me yesterday. It's perfect don't you think?"

He had to admit that the silver frame was doing a great work of making Clarke's drawing even more beautiful. But he was still bugged at the all story.

It's been 10 days now, and as he had talked about Miller about his stalker he promised him to wait until December, 1st to see if someone at the precinct could help him track that creep down.

"Seriously man, I am freaking out. What if they come when O is alone in the house?" Bellamy told him over lunch.

"I thought you told me all the stuff were for you?" Miller was getting on his last strings of patience about that.

"They are but you could never know about those people." Bellamy said putting his hands behind his head in frustration.

"Tomorrow, man. Tomorrow we'll do something about it. I promised you December 1st and I will stand by you at the precinct I swear."

That night though he couldn't sleep, O had left early to join Lincoln at some work party and she was not back yet. "What if she meet the creep outside when she gets back home?" he was telling to himself. Which surprisingly lead him to send a text to O.

 **B: It's late don't come back home you should spend the night at Lincoln's**

 **O: You okay?**

 **B: Yeah just don't come home I don't want you to run into my creep.**

 **O: I am not going to complain. See you tomorrow. Love you.**

 **B: Love you too.**

Bellamy still couldn't sleep, but now it was because he was feeling angry at himself for telling his baby sister to basically go have sex with her much older boyfriend that was not sitting well on his head and he was so going to make any one who was leaving him those little 'gift' pay for it.

He was imagining the 10th way a cop and all of his buddy could murder someone and make the body disappear when his alarm went off.

He rushed down stairs to find only a letter in a deep -blue envelop. He opened it and it was a really nice card inside. With little snowflakes drawn in charcoal and a simple statement written:

 _December never felt so wrong because you're not where you belong. Inside my arms!_

He look at it. Reading it again and again and again. It was speaking to a part of his heart that shouldn't be awake right now and he was trying to figure it out.

He tried to remember all the gift he had, they were all somehow related to Clarke, she was the only he told about his mittens, she was the only one who knew about his childhood comforter, the only one who knew that even though he pretended his favorite movie was Private Ryan he would force her to watch The Vow again and again if she let him do it, she loves December and could never get enough of their snuggling under the cover with hot cocoa.

But she couldn't be his secret admirer she had been away for month to take care of her mom who had hurt her knee falling down on a hike and wasn't able to walk for at least 3 more weeks.

His phone starting busying in his pocket.

 **M: Still want to get the perve arrested?**

 **B: How did she do it?**

It was the only answer possible to why his friend made him wait, why his sister was laughing at him, why she had the perfect picture to put in the frame.

 **M: She's been mailing us the stuff at Lincoln's and one of us had been dropping it every morning at your door.**

 **B: That girl is crazy.**

 **M: Tell me about it. She forced me to go buy you a pair of mittens on black Friday using her mom voice on me.**

Bellamy was laughing so hard it hurt him.

 **B: I owe you man!**

 **M: Beers tonight?**

 **B: Have one for me.**

 **M: You're going to get her are you?**

 **B: Already in my Car tell O I had to leave…**

It took him 3 hours 23 minutes but Clarke was waiting for him with a mug of hot cocoa when he got to Abby's house. Her smile was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and he had to stop walking to take a few deep breathe because he was feeling like the sight of her had made his mind forgot how to breath.

She didn't move though waiting for him on the front porch and he decided this minute that he didn't want to be away from her anymore so he run to her taking her into a hug his arms around her waist his head in her hair smelling that wonderful sent of cinnamon shampoo he had been missing for weeks.

"Marry me!" Was all he said. And all he had to said she kissed him with more passion more need, more kindness that she ever did and when she pull away for air she smiled locking eyes with him trying to put all of the love she had for him into that one glance.

"Took you long enough!" He knew it was her way of saying yes just as it was his 11 months before when she kissed him under the mistletoe telling him that she never wanted to stop doing that.


	4. Forever

**Number 4**

It's the middle of July and the group had already been to the beach 2 times this week but Clarke who had always been ready to take sunbaths or play in the water with the boys before doesn't even want to take her sundress off.

"Clarke please come play with us!" Monty is pleading.

"Yeah Clarke the water is really good!" Octavia adds.

"No, guys I swear I am fine I just want to read some more." Clarke sway them away.

She watched them play volleyball in the water for a while before Bellamy sat next to her interrupting her wondering thoughts.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"I came here with Miller yesterday he wanted to try surfing and I saw you swimming. So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to tickle you until you talk?" He didn't gave her a chance to answer the question and started the tickling anyway.

"Stop" she said between laughter "I'll speak." He stop is torture method and turned to face her.

"Remember Raven's 'I got a new job' party last month?" she asked him.

"Vaguely, we were all pretty drunk afterward." He said honestly.

"Precisely, well when you guys left us at Raven's we didn't exactly stay there. We were feeling energized and young and we went to the pier to tell it to the see". Bellamy was opening his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "Please don't ask." She took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"I don't remember much after that but when I woke up I had a tattoo on my lower back." That definitely got his attention.

"You did what?" he asked surprised.

"I am pretty sure you heard me. Stop smiling idiot." She took her book and slapped his arm with it.

"I thought Tattoos were corrupting get way. Isn't that what you told Jasper and Monty when you forbid them to get one?" he asked looking at the two of them playing in the water.

"I know" she answered lowering her head to hide it on her hand. "it's not even the worst part" she said speaking in her hand but Bellamy understood her loud and clear.

"What could be worse than you giving them a bad example?" he looked at her confused seeing her cheek blushing.

"Clarke! What did you get tattooed?" He was a little amused by the situation.

"I am never telling anyone this even if I have to wear clothes to get to the beach for the rest of my life!" she said standing up and getting away from him.

"Clarke! Wait!" he said even if he was walking beside her in less than 2 steps.

"Come on Princess it can be that bad." He said trying to ease her sad face.

"Oh yes it can." She said turning away from him.

"But you were okay showing it to stranger yesterday." He was a little hurt that she didn't trust him and when she heard his voice she came back toward him.

"Those other people on the beach yesterday they don't know what it means they just see a girl with a tattoo." She was standing right in front of him but shying her eyes away from his.

"I don't understand what can be so bad that you can't tell us? I thought we were a family telling everything to each other." Bellamy told her taking her into his arms. "It's just a tattoo Princess if you don't like it just get it removed."

He was surprised when she pushed him away from her and started yelling at him.

"Of course you would say that. Just get rid of it. Tattoo are for life Bellamy and I want to keep mine I didn't ask for your opinion so mind your own business." And once again she walked away from him but to her car this time and she took off.

Bellamy sat in the sand for a while wondering what he did wrong. She really seemed upset about the tattoo but she didn't want to get rid of it. What the hell did she got tattooed?

"What did you do to her?" O was standing in front of him.

"I really honestly don't know." He answered his sister.

"Well we are going to the beach restaurant for some ice cream take my car and go fix it we'll wait for you to come back with her before dinner."

He nodded took her keys and went to the car. It was a really short drive to the Clarke and O's house and he was glad to see that the green car was there when he parked O's. He didn't bother knocking none of them had knocked on a door since High school which led to pretty disturbing situation just as this one. Clarke was taking off her dress in the middle of the living room her back on the door and Bellamy had a clear view of the offending tattoo she was so upset about.

He didn't even take a second to think or clear his throat or whatever normal people would have done in this situation he didn't even close the door behind him all he could see was the beautiful girl in front of him and her black tattoo on her pale skin. He walked quickly toward her turning her to him with his arms around her waist he kissed her deeply with passion he had been waiting to do that since his sister brought her little blond new best friend home her senior year of high school and it had been the 3 longest years of his life.

"Bell!" she whispered once he finally let her breath.

"That's the best tattoo ever." He said smiling

And she put her arms around his neck guiding him to another kiss. That led to several long minutes of kissing until Raven called them to remind them that they were waiting for them to eat dinner.

Clarke changed her clothes for a low waist cut short and her beach shirt which was going above her navel.

"I can show it off now." She told him. And it was all anybody can see on her skin. That beautiful **BB** written on her back.


	5. Keep on Dreaming

**Number 5**

 _Clarke was watching him as he simply took the wet clothes out of the washing machine, it was really nothing but a single daily task but she was fascinated. She was surprising herself doing that a lot more, her eyes lingering longer at the sight of their domesticity. She was sure he knew she was there. Somehow they always knew when the other was close. She was aching for his touch, but her body didn't move she lost herself in the pleasure of simply looking him move. He was wearing a dark jean he didn't have any socks or shoes on, his dark curly hair were standing out against the bright white shirt that was covering his upper body much to her dismay. She didn't want to disturb, she didn't want to speak somehow she knew she shouldn't but her mouth opened._

 _"_ _Hey you!" and as he lift up his beautiful brown eyes opening his mouth she felt the need to cry._

"ARGHHH!" Clarke screamed. It had been 3 weeks now 3 weeks and every night she has does wonderful, cute, romantic dreams but she can't never touch him or get him to talk because each time she does she just wake up. She never hated mornings as much as she did now.

All she wanted to do his turn around will herself back to sleep. She wants to be back with him in the house. She wants to look at him has he dance while cooking eggplants, she wants to wake up surrounded by his deep wood sent, she can almost smell it sometimes all around her but she know it is all in her head.

"Again?" She turn her head to the voice. Her roommate is standing laying against the doorframe with a cup of coffee shaking her head at Clarke. "What was it this time?" Raven would never admit it but she was getting addicted to this little morning chat. Her love life had been nothing but a dry-spell for months now and she was both jealous of Clarke's dream love life and intrigued by the man who could keep her roommate in bed past 10 every other day without even being there.

Clarke told her all about the dream sharing her friend's coffee.

"Was it better than when you were in the car?" Raven asked.

Clarke got lost in her memories of that dream.

 _The truck was old and the painting was fading. The leather had little spots and she was feeling like she knew how each and every one of them got there, even if for now each didn't really remember. She closed her eyes breathing him in listening to the sound of his calloused hands on the stirring wheels. The radio was on and loud but all her senses were directed at him. She saw his freckles coming from the root of his hair to his noses, they were so many of them, she saw his eyes looking focused on the road and then turning toward her, she saw the flicker of love in them and it was warming her entire body, she saw his lips smiling and when she saw them open she got sad all over again._

"Earth to Clarke." Raven was waving her hand in front of her.

"What time is it?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"I am sorry sweetie I can't let you go back to sleep you promised Octavia you would pick her up." Raven said looking seriously sorry for Clarke.

"That girl is going to kill me someday. Why do I always end up saying 'yes' to her?" Clarke asked without really waiting for any answer from Raven. Octavia had a killer puppy eyes look that would make anybody do anything for her. In the short 3 weeks since she had met her she had been in more troubles than she had in her entire life. They got busted by cops at a party and Octavia got them out of it. She hadn't paid a tab at 'Grounders' because O was always flirting with the bartender there. She had also found at that Octavia loved movie night with her friends, even though Clarke still doesn't understand how she came to allow a group of annoying young adult (who she found out were the funniest and thoughtful people she would ever met) into her home, when she was never allowing anyone in her house –NEVER-.

She went to the bathroom a hot shower was going to help her shake the thought of her last dream out of her head. She would have prefer to shake him out of her head but she quickly realized that it will never happen she just had to wait for it to pass on itself.

"O just send a text she needs us to be there in 20'" Raven told her through the door.

"Can't even shower in peace." Clarke mumble to herself.

In 5 min she was ready, she had learn better than to be late on Octavia, it was only giving her time to find more things to do.

"Hurry up, we are going to be late." Raven said.

"O's room is only 5 min away we have time." Clarke answered.

"No she was staying at her house last night something to do with her infamous brother. Maybe we get to meet him this time." Raven was pacing in the front door.

"What? But that's like 20' away we'll never make it in time." Clarke didn't even listen to the rest of Raven's story after she said 'house'.

They took Clarke's car and went to Octavia's house, they had already been there once helping Octavia find the perfect outfit for a coffee–not-date with her Karate teacher but it was the middle of the day and no one was home.

"So what do you think he looks like?" Raven asked cutting the silence between them.

"Who?" Clarke was confused.

"I forgot the dreams are so much better than reality." Raven laughed.

They parked the car and since Octavia was not already waiting for them with a 'you're 5' late pissed off' look they got out of the car and knocked at the door.

Raven squealed when she saw that it was a man who opened.

"Bellamy Blake the famous brother." She said quickly "Hi! I am Raven" She shocked his hand "and this is Cla…" Her voice got lost in the look the two of them were sharing.

Not the look you have when it's the first time you meet someone, not the look you have when you haven't even said a word yet. Clarke was blushing in a deep red shade and Bellamy had one hand locked on the back of his neck the other still on the door knob holding it so tightly that his hand was almost white.

He was about to say something when Clarke stopped him.

"Please don't speak." Was all she had to say before Raven got pushed away by their need to be closed together, she stumbled on Octavia almost getting the both of them on their asses. And for what they saw after that it might have been a good place to be. Clarke and Bellamy were looking at each other like if the rest of the world had disappeared. Bellamy slowly bringing his hand on Clarke cheek and Clarke shivering and moaning at the touch of his fingers on her skin. Their forehead had quickly followed allowing them to gaze at each other even more until they couldn't take it anymore and in the same movement she brought herself up to him while he was leaning down to her until their lips collide.

"Dream Boy!" "Dream girl", Raven and Octavia both sigh in the same time.

After an embarrassing moment looking at them all loved into each other Raven and Octavia pulled them into the house taking Clarke's key and telling them that they were going shopping without her. But the couple didn't even notice them. They had finally found each other they could touch, kiss, talk and feel each other and nothing else mattered.


	6. Keep on Dreaming (Bell's POV)

**So after the last story and One person asking very nicely I decided to also give you Bellamy's POV on Keep Dreaming.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **More reviews would mean more Stories because they inspire me ;)**

 **Number 6**

"You went running already?" Octavia asked even though the answer was obvious as her brother was all sweaty looking for water in the fridge.

"I needed to work things out." He told her stepping out of the kitchen to get into the bathroom.

"Wait! What's wrong with you?" O was really worried about him.

"What do you mean?" He said coming back into the kitchen.

"Miller called me yesterday when you forgot to join him at 'grounders' for drinks. He says it's been happening a lot recently."

"I was tired" Bellamy didn't want to have that talk with his sister again she already told him that falling for a girl in never met outside of his dreams was stupid and a waste of time.

"When I got home you were already asleep. Are you sick?" she was sad. Her brother hadn't been himself for the past 3 weeks.

"No! I told you! Just tired don't worry about me." He cut the talk short by going to the bathroom. He loved his sister she was the most important person in his life but she was annoying him. When she had moved out of the house the previous month he was so sure he was going to miss having her around all the time but even though most of the time it was true this past few weeks his every thoughts had been focused on someone else and since she didn't approve her presence was more of an inconvenience to him.

The bathroom was the only safe place when she was here. All he wanted to do was think about _her_ , he turned on the cold water to keep appearances with Octavia and sat down on the cold floor his back against the door. He knew all he had to do was close his eyes to relive his morning dream.

 _He woke up in his room feeling warm and loved. She was nowhere to be found on their bed but he already knew that she was never in the bed with him, she was never close enough for him to touch her. He sat up holding his weight on his elbows. He didn't have to look for her she was exactly where he thought she would be. Seated on the wooden chest next to the window, wearing nothing but his white button shirt, she had a pen keeping her hair pinned up but a few locks had escaped the bun and were falling around her face. She was sketching in her note book. She always looked happy when she was drawing, smiling to herself. The low light of dawn was creating a halo around her she looked like an angel. He knew he couldn't just walk to her to touch her and it was hurting him. He wanted to look at her longer but he couldn't help himself he never could. He opened his mouth._

He was missing her even though she hadn't really ever been next to him.

"Will you hurry please? I need to shower too you know!" O was knocking at the door. At least there still be hot water for her. He turned the water to hot and stepped under it.

As soon as he opened the door O stormed in the bathroom. "I am going to be late because of you. My friends will be there any minute now."

Bellamy was laughing at her. "I'll be nice to them don't worry" Those new friends of her was all he had heard about. Miller met them at a movie night the previous week and said something about them being smart-asses and opinioned and telling him that one of them – Bellamy didn't remember which- was acting with them like they were kids in need of some grounding rules. That should be an interesting person to meet.

The kitchen had never really been his favorite place in the house but he had new memories in it, memories of her laughing as she was telling him about her day at work, memories of her favorite meal, memories of bringing back groceries after a long day of work to find her trying to prepare a chocolate cake and the kitchen looking like a storm had took place in it.

He was so screwed, she was his every thoughts and he was in big trouble. His sister and Miller were right he should move on this girl wasn't even real. A knock on the door interrupted his day dreaming.

"Great O's friends are here." He said to himself while opening the door.

 _She was sick, not like 'I am going to die' sick it was just a cold. Her nose was red and her eyes were watery and it was the cutesiest thing he had ever seen. She was coughing loudly. He stood there sitting on the coffee table looking at her form rolled up on the couch. She was shivering even though she had 3 covers on her. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, hold her tightly against him, and whisper words of love and comfort in her ear. He took the mug on his left to give it to her and felt shivers in his entire body when her fingers brushed against his. Before he could think about it his pinky warp itself against hers._

He vaguely heard someone squealing his name taking his hand into hers but all he could see was _her_ standing in front of him. He was going to talk but she stopped him. After a while he brought his hand up to her face he knew touching her was going to wake him up but he hadn't been so close to her since she had been sick and he wanted to feel her pale skin against his again even if it was only for a few seconds. When his hand finally got to her cheek she didn't disappear she was still here brushing her cheek onto his hand. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced. He needed more putting his forehead against hers. Locking their eyes together. Before he could even breathe again he would feel her lips on his and he lost himself in the kiss, in her. They were all alone in the world and nothing seem to be able to wake them up again.


	7. Touch Me

**Number 7:**

 **Attention People:** **I change the rating for this one please don't read if you're not comfortable with sex story…**

She knew it was a bad idea when they left. Sure they needed to find a discrete place for their meetings since Camp Jaha was clearly becoming more of a gossip place, you would have thought than since it was an 'adult' population they would behave but the 44 were actually the only one would stayed away from their leaders business, following the orders they gave them, well not all of them they were only obeying two particular Council Members and never listen to anything the others had to say, but it was still better than the constant bickering Abby and Kane were facing when they were trying to get their 'adult' people to do something. That day, Clarke and Bellamy had something important to discuss with Kane and Abby and they didn't want anyone to know about it before a decision had been made.

That's how they ended up stranded inside the drop ship, Clarke, the Millers, Octavia and Lincoln, Abby, Bellamy and Kane. It was supposed to be a 10 hours trip, simply go there, talk about the 44 leaving Camp Jaha, and come back with a solution. She was expecting screams, tears even maybe, and a lot of her mom telling her that they were just kids but she definitely did not expect the deafening sound that cut their argument short.

"We are not kids anymore, your people won't listen to anything Bellamy and I have to tell them and our people won't listen to you. I am not asking you permission to leave Camp, we just wanted to give you a heads up. WE ARE LEAVING."

The awful sound echoed against the metal only making it worse.

"What was that?" Abby asked shock making its way through her voice.

Sure Clarke and Bellamy were not that confident either but they had lived there long enough to know not to get scared about some strange noise. She got out to check their surroundings.

"It's a storm. And it' looks like we have…" A beautiful light appeared before her. "Thunder" she added a little too excited for Lincoln's taste. He gripped her arm and pulled her back inside.

"It's dangerous to get out there now! Don't stay against the wall you'll die." He said in his low voice.

2 days, the thunder storm took 2 days to disappear. 2 days of her mom trying to convince her to stay at Camp Jaha, that they could get things to be better, get the Arkers to listen to them, but Clarke's decision was made plus she wanted to be with Bellamy and her mom was the biggest cock-blocker ever. Not that she was only interested in sex with him but since she came back she only got to hug him once and then someone was always with them. Nathan had become Bellamy and Clarke's personal guard and it was making his dad so proud that David was willing to leave with the kids which only made Kane join in on the argument against the 44's departure. Lincoln and Octavia were only there to assure that the grounders would stay away from both camps as long as the Sky People didn't hurt anyone and keep healing the Reapers.

Bellamy and Clarke had stayed apart during the all thing Bellamy barely talked, he knew that Abby wouldn't change Clarke's mind so he didn't feel like he needed to speak up. He trusted her. He loved to look at her fight for their people though she was full of fire and she was giving Abby a hard time just as she had with him every time they fight about the 44's safety. She was a fearless leader when it came to them, protecting their people against anything even if the only threat was boredom, laundry duties and constant overlook of their abilities and knowledge about Earth.

2 freaking days of Abby looking at them keeping her daughter away from Bellamy, he usually get to stay with her even though he could never actually touch her but she spend their entire stay on the opposite side of the ship, he tried to distract himself by talking to Octavia and Lincoln about the things they would have to do to make the place more livable once the 44 get to be back here. But every once in a while he would feel Clarke's eyes on him or let his linger on her and when they got to lock their gaze they wouldn't broke apart until someone distracted them.

Once they got back to camp they had to have a meeting with the 44, tell them what they decided asked who wanted to join and tell the ones with family among the Arkers that it was both okay for them to stay or to try to convince their parents to follow as long as they agreed to obey any rules Clarke and Bellamy would make.

Their little group of friends was sitting around the camp fire, Jasper still didn't talk to them but he was joining them every night now and he was going to follow them, Monty couldn't wait to leave the place he was under used here no one would listen to him and Sinclair wouldn't let him work with Raven and Wick because he didn't get to test his skills on the Ark since he was in the Sky Box, Harper had to talk to her parents but she didn't trust 'grown ups' anymore, adults throw her in the Sky box then on Earth, after that she was kidnapped and torture by the Mountain Men, she only trusted Bellamy and Clarke to keep her safe they had saved her kept them all alive against the grounders. Raven was torn she wanted to leave because she couldn't follow all their stupid rules anymore and even though Clarke had killed Finn she knew now that she had to do it and she was mad at Abby and Kane they didn't even try to help saving him, she was feeling like Abby was okay to save people as long as one of those people was Clarke otherwise she didn't care, but Raven didn't want to leave Wick, it was all new and she was starting to get deep feeling about him. Bellamy told her that as said he could come and he didn't need any promises he already knew that Wick will do what he was told with a smug attitude but he was going to follow and he would be a great add to their little community.

Moonshine was passed on, Bellamy refused it and so did Clarke, the dark of night was enough for them, enough to hide them, in the middle of Raven ramble about Wick and how Sinclair and Abby was going to kill them (metaphorically), Bellamy's hand found its way to Clarke's lower back when she didn't react in anyway, not looking at him, not telling him to stop it, he took it as a sign and as he started drawing small circles with his thumb her shirt got higher on her back letting his hand touch her skin directly. She drifted closer to him. She was close enough now that no one noticed when she put her head on his shoulder or when he put his head against hers. They didn't notice or didn't say anything it didn't really matter to Clarke and Bellamy they were only focused on each other.

Her hand ghosted over his on his knee. She didn't touch him she brushed her finger just above his skin feeling shivers down her spine and goose bumps on his other arm which was still gently caressing her back. She kept doing it following the length of each finger feeling the attraction of his skin near her pulling at her like a magnet. He turned his hand around so she could continue her exploration on his palm. They were both still looking at the fire, at their friend but no one talked to them.

Clarke continued to pull her fingers over his, resisting the temptation, felling his hand on her back getting lighter or deeper according to the distance she was putting between their two hands. She could feel him stiff and then relax each time her nails accidentally touched him. They were both reviling in that feeling of near touches but they also needed more.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Bellamy didn't move but whispered something just for her.

She didn't speak, lost in her warm feeling, she nodded.

They said good night to everyone and left without a destination. During their greetings to their friends Bellamy had removed his hand and she was missing it. They walked side by side their hands brushing sending jolt of electricity in their bodies. They ended up in front of Bellamy's tent, he was about to ask her if she wanted to go somewhere else but she stopped him passing the flap to get inside. He followed her still wanting to speak but she put her finger close to his mouth shutting him up. She upped her entire body putting her lips so close to his he could feel her warm breathe against his skin, he closed his eyes lowering himself but she kept her lips shy of his at all cost.

She took her shirt off gesturing for him to do the same. She followed his movement with her hand still not really touching him. She draw her fingers above each lines each muscle, she was admiring him, making him feel exposed in the most sensible and sensual way. He wanted her to feel the same so he started mimicking her gesture ghosting his calloused tan hands against her body. It felt better to him than anything he had ever experience. Resisting the need to touch her soft skin, to kiss her, it was the sweetest torture he had ever experienced.

She got closer to him brushing her entire body against his taking her bra off as he was letting his finger play against it. He just couldn't taking it anymore feeling on fire he put his strong arms around her waist pulling her toward him, moaning as her body finally touched his. She quickly claimed his lips her arms snaking around his neck her fingers playing gently with his hair. Their kiss was soft, light, as if their lips were trying to simply discover one another. It was her turn to moan once Bellamy brush her lower lip with his tongue asking permission to deepen the kiss. She gladly obliged letting her tongue play and caress his.

He hold her tighter putting his wondering hand lower on her back until he got to touch her ass. The feeling it gave her made her shiver against him to which he responded by pulling her up to host her against his hips her legs warp around his waist he brought her to his bed lowering her onto the fur covers.

She broke their lips apart, looking at him with an intensity he had never seen before in her, not even when she was yelling at him. He felt his inside melt and knew seeing her smile widen that she surely had found the same light in his eyes.

"Bellamy" she whispered in his ear when he started trailing kisses on her collarbone. Sucking and licking living a trace of this night on her skin. He stopped afraid she might tell him to not mark her as his that she didn't want everyone to know and see that she was starting to regret it. She only put one hand in his hair the other in his upper back lowering him back to the spot he marked before. "Don't ever stop touching me again!" She told him in a husky voice.

Happy to obliged he return to his kissing and nipping on her neck finding her pulsing point placing light wet kisses on it while she was grounding her hips around his arousal keeping him ever closer to her, sliding her hands up and down his spine, playing with his ear lobe teething it.

"Pants" was the only word her throaty voice was allowing her to say.

They both took of their pants but when Bellamy saw her hands on her underwear he stopped her putting a finger on each sides of the waistband to take it off himself. Taking his time, trailing his fingers in a light touch along her thighs. Observing her every reaction and her darkening eyes at his caresses. She was feeling like mud under his finger lightening up with every touch. She was moaning and giggling as he trailed his way back up her thighs with light kisses, taking his own boxer out of the way in the same time. In that position Clarke could feel his shaft against her leg, rock hard and pulsing but she couldn't see it and she wanted to see him all of him she distracted him with deep kisses turning them on the bed so she could straddle him taking his length in her small hand.

"Clarke don't…" He didn't finish his sentence a deep moan escaping his lips as Clarke's lips encircled his member. Her tongue was playing him, licking him, pushing him out of her month, tugging him right back him. She was having fun sensing him getting harder, listening to the strangled noises coming out of his mouth. She wanted to keep doing just that, looking at her fearless co-leader loose himself in the teenage boy she had now under her control but he was trying his best not to lose control sitting, taking her hands in his pulling her away from him back down against the bed getting back the control he was just about to lost. He didn't tease her he just wanted to be in her and looking at her eyes in knew that's all she wanted to that touching him was not enough anymore she wanted to feel him to be the closest to him she could be.

He slide himself inside her, both of them groaning at the sensation. She was tight and he was big. But she didn't want to wait for herself to adjust she moved her hips closer to his to get him even deeper biting her lower lips to refrain herself for screaming from both a little hurt and a lot of pleasure. He put himself out and in again moaning in her ear. She was desperately trying to get him to be closer to her hugging him gripping his back tightening her legs around his. She wanted to feel him all of him lost with her, in her. They kept their hips moving in perfect sync, getting harder, deeper, longer, faster. They were both feeling the warmth growing inside them, as her pleasure made her walls tighten around him. He took her lips with his moaning in her mouth playing with her tongue making her forget all about the Earth, the slim fabric of the tent, the people outside who could hear them. She screamed as he pushed her of the edge giving her more than she could have ever imagined when she was thinking about him. And he got to his peak hearing her voice releasing himself into her trying to keep his voice down but she pinched him on the ass just to make sure he would make as much noise as she did even though he was already getting down of his high. She smiled against his neck and when he groaned at her sneaky action she laughed.

Not the sound a man would want to hear after sex but he didn't need to look at her to know that she was only happy, the happiest she had been in months and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

I pulled himself off her turning her toward him so they could lay face to face in the bed. They were both smiling snuggled against each other.

"We need to get out of here quickly" he said and she looked sad for a second before he continued. "I don't mean out of this bed, I mean out of Camp Jaha, I can't wait to be away from your mom and able to do that all day long." He smiled at her.

She kissed his nose "Who would run things while we'll be in bed?" she asked in a playful voice.

"Clock-Blocker" he told her returning her kiss.

"Let's find a better use for your mouth" She said kissing him deeply pushing her body against his.


	8. Being safe vs feeling safe

**Sorry for any mistakes you might find ( And I am sure there are many) but at this point I just have to post it...**

 **Number 8**

Clarke had been back at Camp Jaha for 2 weeks when it happened. Everybody had welcome her warmly. She took her time hugging everyone who had wanted a hug. Hold her mom close when Abby started to cry in her arms patting her searching for injuries, but Clarke was fine, tired and a little scared by all those people after 2 months alone in the forest but she wasn't hurt. It took her two days to start talking to anyone. Not that she didn't want to answer her friends question about where she had gone, or who she had met but she was overwhelmed by their presence and so tired from being constantly awake. She had slept in her journey but only 2 or 3 hours at a time trying to find a safe place to hide as often as she could. Camp Jaha wasn't home, even though all of her friends were there but it was safer and she needed that right now.

After 4 more days, resting in the med Bay she told Abby that she was okay and she needed to check on her friends. Abby let her go, making sure Miller was always with her, Nathan not David, Clarke was grateful for that although her old friend really had to stop apologizing to her about not believing her when she told them that Mount Weather was a bad place. In the past 2 months she had learn that she didn't really feel safe anywhere but she never would blame her friends for trying to settle in what seemed like a nice place.

Miller took her to see her people. Everybody was waiting for her in their own tents. It was starting to get chilly out but Lincoln had shown them how to improve the isolation and in the far she could see that they were already working on building little houses.

She had already seen Harper at the Med Bay she looked like she was going to be Abby's next apprentice. Maybe being injured had gave her a calling.

Raven was their first stop. She and Wick lived in their lab, it was messy and metal parts were scattered everywhere but it really felt like her and she seemed happy. Raven told her how Wick – Kyle as he asked Clarke to call him- was a pain in her sassy ass but he was kind and he was always giving her time to process her shit whenever she had a sad day over her leg or over Finn's death. She was smiling when she talked about Finn which Clarke assumed to be a good sign.

Octavia and Lincoln were the next one. They were training which always made Clarke smile. They stopped as they saw her. Lincoln hugged her which surprised Octavia more than Clarke. Not that it was normal behavior for the both of them but they had been closer since she shot him to save him from a Mountain Man, telling him that he was her people. Indra had pardoned him for his betrayal when they got back at TonDC that night but it was not the same as being accepted by the little heartfelt blond. She was caring and kind and even when Bellamy tortured him she stayed assuming what she had brought on. She was feeling warm in his arms, memories of him being dragged away from her by force when he wanted to stay with her at Mount Weather getting through her mind.

As soon as Lincoln released her Octavia took her in her arms. She was still mad that Clarke had fleet TonDC without telling anyone but she was so glad that her friend was still alive. Now they had time to sort things out discuss what happen. It would be so much better to yell at her in person instead of just in her head but she was going to wait she didn't want for Clarke to go away again. She didn't need to feel guiltier and she had saw what Mount Weather's events had brought on everyone around her. After all Clarke, Bellamy and Monty had saved her, saved everybody by killing more people.

"I am glad you're okay!" She whispered into Clarke's ear. Clarke simply nodded.

Jasper and Monty were having a heated discussion when they joined the group. They both hugged Clarke but although Monty was smiling at her asking her question about her life outside of Camp Jaha. Telling her about what a hell hole it had been here for the 47, Jasper still didn't talk to her not even looking at her and she couldn't blame him. She had seen him a few times since she came back but every time the sorrow in his eyes brought her back to Mount Weather dining room, to Maya's body in his arms, to the fact that she had been the one who killed the only person who helped her friends while they were in danger in there. She had hide them, convincing people to protect her friends long enough for her to save them, she would have rather sacrificed herself than to get Maya killed again. But she hoped for Jasper to be okay someday, he seemed to have forgiven Monty which was all she needed from him right now.

They went by the others, she made a point on seeing every last one of them making sure that they were okay, that the people from the Ark treated them nicely. And other than being bored out of their minds and earing some plans of skipping curfew or going for a trek outside the walls even though Chancellors Griffin and Kane had forbid it, they were doing just fine. She guest that it was hard for her mom to handle her band of carefree delinquents and she made plan to talk to her about it. Immediately feeling like it was not her place anymore she shouldn't think like she was still their leader after abandoning them, after living them with the Arkers, Abby and Marcus were making the decisions not her. But she figured out that it didn't prevent her from listing everything her people needed or deserved, maybe she'll talk to Lincoln and O about it or to Miller at least he could tell his dad it was better than nothing.

"Miller!" She said getting him out of his thought. "You didn't tell me how you were doing"

She had seen that he was wearing a guard's uniform assuming that his dad might have helped with that, he seemed tired too, and was always looking outside the gates while still keeping an eye on her and staying really close to her guiding her through camp like he'd been going through the same path every day for weeks. She felt proud, he looked confident, he looked strong, he looked scared too, not about the outside, not about her either, maybe after feeling so safe at Mount Weather and being betrayed he didn't felt safe anywhere either.

"Well I am living with my dad." He said with a chuckle. "Don't get me wrong it was fine" he paused "At first" he paused again. "I missed him and I got scared that maybe he didn't make it on Earth so when he asked me to live with him I said yes but he is treating me as if I was still a kid whenever we are alone together I can see the hurt in his eyes when I won't speak about what happened since we landed" He sigh " I haven't sleep in a while, last time I had a nightmare and he tried to get me out of my shift as guard saying that it was too much."

Clarke knew how he felt and Miller knew that, it was why he told her even if she was the first one he told. "I'll find a way to fix it" she says out loud putting her hand on her mouth. "I am sorry!" she said quickly but Miller was smiling. "Don't be! You've been holding it in all day I could see it!" He was glad she finally let go but she looked guilty for it. "I am glad you still feel that way about us. We missed that. You're our leader and we were waiting for you to be there for us again." Clarke sigh she didn't know if she was ready to dive back in but she felt great knowing that her friends her people wanted her to care for them again.

She had one more stop to do though and she asked Miller to let her do it alone. She spotted _him_ across camp he was talking to Chancellor Kane. Nathan smiled telling her that if her mom asked she kicked him and left him for dead otherwise he was going to be in trouble for letting her alone.

"And if _he_ asks …" he didn't finish, as Clarke was laughing. "I get it you're bleeding almost dead somewhere in camp" She winked at him as they parted ways. She swear it was almost as if she was in danger being inside camp. That thought made her shiver.

She hadn't speak to Bellamy since she was back. He stood away from their people when they were welcoming her on the first day looking sad but smiling at her asking her silently if she was okay and he disappeared as soon as she nodded her answer. Once she had hugged the last person she started looking for him but her mom all but kidnapped her bringing her to the Med bay to check on her and stood by her as her daughter wasn't saying a word. When the first wave of people came to see her, he was there leaning against the cot across the room looking at her intensely but still not saying a word to her not approaching her either but she noticed that his fingers were caressing the place in his cheek she had kissed him so many days ago. He came everyday but only talked to Abby about Clarke or about Camp matters. One time a woman she didn't know had brought her kid to the Med Bay, the boy was only 6 or 7 year old, she saw something she had never seen before in Bellamy's eyes, there was only pain, hurt, angriness, self-loathing, it was a look she really didn't like and surely did not understand.

Once she got near the two men she was heading to she was pulled out of her thought by Kane. "Clarke! What are you doing alone?" She shot her eyes at him and saw that Bellamy wasn't there anymore. She looked around but didn't find him. "Come one I'll get you back to your mom." Kane told her taking her arm to make her follow.

"I don't take orders from you" Clarke told him in a soothing voice. She didn't want to hurt him or sound ungrateful it was just a fact.

"Yeah I know none of you do. Will it change anything if I say please?" Kane surprised her. And she smiled, proud that her people were not melting into their new place and that Kane still looked at her as a leader and an adult as he had done since Finn, not as the little girl she was sure her mom was telling him that she was.

"Probably only my guilt for not following you back there." She told him sincerely. He let go of her arm and nodded before going his own way turning to her one last time to add. "Don't stay alone Clarke and…" She stopped him. "Yeah I know I almost killed you and that's why you left me alone." He laughed but nodded 'yes' "Some things don't change you're a Chancellor too, don't you?" He smiled and wave at her. "Your mom is scarier when it comes to you or Bellamy" Clarke shot her head back to him but he was already walking away. Why would her mom get scary when it came to Bellamy Blake? She didn't trust him. For her he was just a kid that almost killed Jaha and disobeyed all her orders getting her daughter into troubles.

She walked for a while but it was dark and she didn't find Bellamy again. Actually she didn't see him for the next 3 days. That's when she noticed him again, he was ordering guards around before the beginning of their shift, she couldn't take herself away from him but she wouldn't walk toward him again or he might disappear. She was grateful to see other people talking to him or she might have thought that he was just a hallucination. He looked thinner, yet his muscles were bigger, better drawn, she could see every line of them under his tight shirt, and just as she noticed with Wick, Bellamy had his hair cut short.

"Mmm!" A cough took her out of her reveries. "Making sure guards are doing a good job?" Lincoln teased her. She turned around to see that Wick was with him in training gears. He too looked more muscular under his thin shirt. "You're drooling a little." Wick teased her.

She didn't see the need to hide anything from them. She was getting closer to Lincoln every day, as he was teaching her fighting moves or grounders languages depending on how far her mom was from them. They had been talking about a lot of things together and Lincoln had admitted that it hurt him when she left after he finally felt like he was with his people with Octavia but also with her to guide and accept him without trying to change him.

Wick on the other hand was still try to handle the little blond, he had never been good with protocol he had seen her leading the war taking charge of everything, following her own path refusing to submit to her mother and getting Kane's approval. He saw as Raven accepted her and what she did to Finn, he was grateful that she had saved them all, but he was always looking like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop since she had come back. He had heard many stories about the 100 leaders from the remaining 47 and he had made friends or what was the closest to it with Bellamy, but he didn't know if Clarke would accept him as she did for Lincoln and the man really seemed changed since Clarke came back like if he was feeling lighter. Wick loved Raven but that seemed different, all of them seemed to share something special toward her, even Kane and he wanted a taste of that too.

"He won't talk to me!" she said in a sad voice, bringing the two men behind her to stop breathing for a second. "I understand, but I don't know how to fix it." She turned back to them looked at them and smiled. "So how was training today?" she totally changed the subject.

Lincoln went with it while Wick tried to process what had just happened. Clarke was strong willed just like Raven was. How could they all be so strong after everything they went through?

"He still needs training if he wants to come with us hunting." Lincoln answered as he would his commander and Clarke laughed.

"Hey!" Wick protested but chuckled with them.

Hearing Clarke's laughter made Bellamy look at her. Since she had been back it was all he had done. Look at her, from a far not close enough for her to see him to see what he wanted to hide from her but close enough to hear her voice, see her eyes, see her smile when she granted someone with one. He knew that she was looking for him, not really avoiding her but always standing in her blind spot so he could look at her without her walking to him. He kept busy so he won't go to her either. One by one, Raven, Monty, Harper, Octavia, Kane and Abby had come to him, reporting about her tales of the outside world, or about her day. He didn't even ask them to do it they were just standing in his way to where ever it was he wanted to go. He had to admit that he really like it he could imagine her in the woods while he was trying to find sleep.

Today, he was going on a hunting trip he would be out of Camp for 2 days, but he still couldn't let himself get closer to her. Maybe when he'll get back things will be different. But it was just an illusion and he knew it. He had talk to Abby in the morning, asking her to make sure Clarke didn't join his team. Actually he would really prefer for her mom to keep her inside the gated fence while he was away but he knew that if she really wanted to go away she would find a way. So he was only left with hope that she would stay. Kane offered to go with the hunters in his place but Bellamy needed more time to process things to process her.

He had been away from Camp Jaha most of the days since she had left. At first O had come with him, thinking that he was either going to join Clarke or simply look for her endlessly, but she gave up after the first week realizing that her brother was only looking for food or medicinal plants for Abby following Lincoln's instructions. He kept his promises to Clarke, he took care of their people, and made sure everybody healed properly, trying to pair up people who had nightmares in the same tent so they could help each other out at night. He spoke for them to the Chancellors even though at first Abby had been so angry with him for letting Clarke go that she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, only agreeing to Miller becoming a guard because they had lost Barnes (due to a Gorilla although Bellamy still couldn't believe that) and some other guards since they landed. He was only starting to make progress on that front, a few days before Clarke had reappeared at the gates Abby and Kane had agreed to find suitable jobs for the oldest of the 44 at least. Sinclair wanted to train Jasper and Monty, needing more engineers and mechanics to develop the camp, Abby had agreed for Harper to follow her and Jackson around for a month so she would know if she wanted to become a doctor. He accepted Lincoln as part of their people, after he had heard stories on what happened while he was in Mount Weather and Monroe had told him that he wanted nothing more than to stay with Clarke when Lexa got her truth but he was violently dragged out, at least it made his sister happy that was better than anything else.

Lincoln wasn't going to come with him today, he had his own team to lead. Bellamy understood that nothing that happened to O or to him or even to Clarke was his fault but even though he had accepted him as one of his people, he still didn't fully trust him. Lincoln had almost killed them in the parking lot, left him to the Mountain Men mercy to get some Red, than he had left Clarke alone in enemy territory, he had come back and he proved that he was stronger when he had killed Cage injecting him the Red instead of taking it himself. And yet Bellamy couldn't go outside the gates alone with him.

"So ready to go?" Miller asked him. And Bellamy simply nodded before ordering the gates to be open. It was going to be a 3 men team when O run toward them. "Can I join?" She asked without waiting for an answer she knew that if she let him answer he would say 'no' he had been avoiding her for weeks.

The four of them left the site but not without him taking a last look at Clarke, Lincoln and Wick talking away from them.

"Lincoln and I found some stuff to keep her busy while we are hunting." O told him before walking in front of the group.

They walked away from Camp Jaha for a few hours, leaving there night pack at the Drop Ship, they went separate ways checking their collar to find something to eat for that night. Once they were all back at the Drop Ship Bellamy offered to take the first shift but O told Miller that she would stay up with him. There was no way she would fall asleep on his shift again and Miller needed to sleep. Bellamy was always taking the first shift and get on to take all the shifts never waking any of them up. At least if O stayed awake she could try to get him to sleep in 2 hours. But he was feeling like she had other reasons to stay alone with him. It only took 10 min and a quiet checking from her on the other to get her to start talking.

"Are you ever going to talk to her?" he knew who she was talking about but he didn't want his sister's input on the situation.

"O stay out of my business, you don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly.

"I know you Bell I saw how you have been since Mount Weather. Lincoln told me that Abby was trying to get you to talk about what happened there, I tried to get you to talk, I am pretty sure Miller tried too, for all I know Kane is the only one who isn't asking anything and it's just because he feels like he has some kind of blood debt toward you." He looked at her with a knowing look. "Yeah I know you saved all of us, so we all have the same kind of debt but I am not Kane and Abby cares for you so we'll keep asking."

Bellamy looked at her and sighed. "Stop worrying, I am fine." But O was having none of it. "I just…" he started and then stopped again looking far away. O waited for him to start talking again but he didn't say anything more for an hour.

"You know I am not going to sleep so why don't you go?" Bellamy told or more ordered Octavia. She sighed and left her brother alone.

She was right and he knew it. At first even though she was mad at him Abby had forced him to come to the med bay every night talking to him about camp matters while they were drinking calming tea, but when he figured out that Abby was trying to get him to sleep with her tea after hearing a conversation between her and Lincoln, he stopped coming. Kane started to come to him after that, in the middle of the day asking about what had happened with Clarke and Monty at Mount Weather and he told him everything from Clarke trying to negotiate with Cage to her shooting President Wallace and how it led to Abby being hurt by Cage to Monty figuring out how to irradiate level 5 and O and Maya being hold at gun point in the mess hall. That part of the story he was okay to share, he even talked several times to Jasper about all that Maya had done for him from the moment she found him in the harvest chamber. But he hadn't told anyone about what happened to him after Lincoln had left him or about Lovejoy's son and how his little proud smile was hunting his nights.

He would never tell any of them but he actually hadn't slept since Clarke had been back. Not that her presence changed anything but every night once everybody had been asleep he always found his way to the Med Bay. He hadn't been inside he knew that she would talk to him, ask him if he was okay, say that she was sorry she had left, and say that he had done a great job. He wasn't ready to hear any of it, he wasn't ready to talk to her. After she had spent a day with Miller, his friend had told him that she was keeping something from everyone too, and how she was both happy and sad when she thought she was finally going to be able to talk to him but he remembered that night and how he asked Kane to distract her so he could leave.

The rest of the trip was quiet, the guard they took with them didn't even try to order them away once he was following paying attention to every recommendations and observing the trio of youngster as they really looked like they knew what they were doing. They came back late on the second day with 2 boars, a panther and a few rabbits. Apart from Octavia and Nathan constant nagging it was a good hunting trip. They ate and Bellamy dodged Kane and Abby who wanted a council meeting going for his tent instead but he was not ready for what he found there.

Clarke had felt asleep in his bed. She looked peaceful and for a minute he thought maybe a council meeting would be better than waking her up, but to be honest he knew she would still be there once he came back and it was too cold to sleep outside just to avoid her.

"Clarke!" he whispered kneeling beside the bed. "Wake up Princess." Clarke slowly opened her eyes. God has he missed to beautiful and caring blue eyes. The last time he had saw them this close to him they were full of tears but know they were just sad and hopeful.

"I am sorry!" she whispered back. He knew she wasn't talking about falling asleep in his bed and he sat next to her.

"It's okay you came back." She had miss his voice it was deep and calming and she was feeling safe near him. Something was wrong though he looked so tired even more than her and even though she was still sleepy she wanted to talk to him.

"I missed talking to you." She told him. And he sighed.

"What are you doing here Princess?" She looked hurt for a minute and then scooted out of his bed putting her shoes on ready to leave the tent, she knew it was a bad idea, she shouldn't have listen to Kane.

"Don't leave, please." Bellamy was speaking in such a low voice that she almost didn't hear him but she let out a deep breath and leaned back on the bed, they were back to back, their shoulders touching.

"I am tired I should find a tent to sleep before I get stuck sleeping with my mom again." She said after a long silence between them.

"You could stay here if you want I can sleep on the floor and we could talk." Bellamy was surprised by what he just said. Not the fact that he wanted her to stay with him but telling her that he wanted to talk after avoiding her for so long seemed strange.

"Okay, but I'll sleep on the floor, your bed is too comfy for me anyway." Bellamy smiled at her words, he had just found her in a deep sleep but after all she had spent 2 months away from beds so he could understand what she meant.

They both took their shoes off and Bellamy put some of his animals cover on the floor so Clarke won't be directly sleeping in the dirt.

"You did well with them, and with the Chancellors." Clarke said as soon as her back laid against the floor.

"Straight to the hard subject I see." He joked, he knew that there would not be any small talks anyway.

"I went to see all of them, you know?" she wasn't really asking but he answered anyway. "Miller told me!"

"My mom threaten to tack away his guard privileges if he ever left me alone again" she added sadly. Bellamy made a mental note to talk to the chancellor about that. "I don't think she really meant it though since Nathan had left me alone several times since then."

"Being with Lincoln isn't being alone." Bellamy said a little louder than expected.

Clarke stayed silent for a while, he was right, Miller had been away for 2 days and Lincoln didn't leave her, she thought it was because Octavia had gone with the boys but now that he had made his statement she was realizing that the only time she had really been alone was when Kane had left her almost a week ago. "Oh!" was all she added.

He turned to look at her and see that she was thinking about something intensely.

"Sorry I didn't mean for you to get worried. You are safe in here you know?" Bellamy knew she would ask why she was followed around. "I think Abby just want to know what's going on with you when you are not with her" he added quickly.

"She almost never leave me alone, I told her that I was going to see Jasper for her to not follow me when I came to your tent." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

They both saw a big feature pass in front of the tent.

"Hey, Lincoln it's okay, she is with me!" Bellamy yelled at the man outside. "Good night" was the only thing Lincoln said to them before disappearing.

They stop talking for a while just looking at each other when Clarke start to shiver.

"Come here that bed is big enough for the both of us." Bellamy couldn't believe the words that were getting out of his mouth tonight. But at least he didn't say it in a playful or sexy way, it was just a fact he had one of the largest bed in camp and it would be warmer for her than the floor. And the fact that it would be easier to look at her was just a bonus. Clarke took her blanket and lay down on the bed over the cover putting her own one on herself. They look at each other for a while before speaking again.

"My mom told me that I should find someone to talk to and you were the only one who came to mind." She stopped looking at his eyes and closed hers. "I am so sorry I left." She had a single tear rolling on her cheek and Bellamy swiped it away with his thumb. "I know Clarke you already said it." He took his hand away when she opened her eyes again. "I told you to go, and I took care of them so everything is okay."

Clarke looked at him, really looked at him, she saw his ever present freckles, his brown sad eyes, and the almost dark lines under them.

"Who take care of you?" She asked tracing the lines with the tip of her finger.

"We all have problems sleeping it's nothing to be really concerned about." He said taking his face away from her touch.

"Yeah I haven't slept in a while either. I knew that the grounders had left for Polis but the outside is still not safe, they are wild animals, and I wasn't sure of when the grounders would be back. I tried living in a bunker I had found at some point but it was the same as the one I got trapped in with Finn and the dead grounder and I quickly figured out that I couldn't stay there. I tried to go back to Mount Weather but I spotted Emerson living near it. After a few days I just started day dreaming about our friends I would find a plant and try to imagine what Monty and Lincoln would say about it or found an old piece of electronic and wanted to bringing it back to Raven." She stopped and looked at him, his eyes were closed but the frown on his face was telling her that he was still listening. "I had missed you to most. I didn't know where to go. I found a meadow a few days from here and they were wild deer running in it and I thought you would have been happy to hunt there." He smiled imagining the place she was describing.

"I am sure I would have loved it."

"Maybe I'll take you there when once my mom start trusting me again." She yawned while saying this.

"She trust you Clarke she is just worried about us." Bellamy yawned back.

"There is it again. What happened between you and my mom? Everybody keeps saying that she cares about you almost as much as she cares about me." He knew that she didn't meant anything by it she was just genuinely curious about it, but quite frankly he didn't have any answer to give her, he never asked always assuming that Clarke had ask her mom to do it.

They both yawned again. "Okay how about you get some sleep and I tell you a story in the morning?" He asked knowing that he had a lot of Camp responsibilities in the morning and it would give him another day to avoid her.

She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Good night Bellamy." She said turning around so her back was next to him. "Good night princess" he said turning his back to her as well only to hear her whisper. "Don't call me Princess, it was Finn's last word" he didn't answer but made a silent promise to not say it again.

In the morning they were still apart but facing each other, both eyes opened looking at each other, thinking about the night they just spent actually sleeping. It looked like it was already late in the morning as people were already up and moving around the tent and the sun was high in the sky. Bellamy wondered why no one had come to get him before he saw someone not moving next to the tent flap. He took Clarke's closer to him in his arms as if it was going to hide her while the person enter the tent. Miller took one look at them and turned around to face the tent. He had seen that nothing was going on they were not even under the same covers and Bellamy looked sad but happier than he had been in the past few months. He had walked on some more naked moments back at the Drop Ship when Bellamy was sleeping around but somehow this looked more intimate and he felt like he was intruding.

"Abby send me to get Clarke. But since Lincoln told me she was with you and Kane overheard he said that you should both take the day off. He told me that you Bellamy should take advantage of it to take Clarke outside the gates." Clarke squealed, she hadn't been outside the gets in 12 days, she missed the trees and the freedom of the outside. "But he said that you have to take one of us with you if you decide to go."

"Would you wait outside while we decide?" Bellamy asked nicely but Miller knew it was not really a question and took a step outside.

"So I take it you want to go for a walk!" He told Clarke smiling at her as she nodded biting her bottom lip.

"Okay but we can only go for a few hours, no nights out or Abby will freak out on every one." He said taking his arms away from her to stand up. She followed the movement missing the warms of his arms she put her jacket on and noticed that he had done the same before putting their shoes on.

"So where to?" he asked not really sure of where she would want to go.

"Would you be okay with going to the waterfall? I haven't been able to take a bath since I got here." Clarke stated very seriously.

"Clarke it's freezing out there." He shouted, both because it was true but also because he didn't want to go there but didn't want to explain why either.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "But it won't be for long I did it every day I could find a river or a pond while I was away it's not that bad. It's a little fresh at first that's all"

"Okay" he said while running excuses to not get near the water in his head. At least he had several hours to figure out a good one. "Do you want Lincoln to come with us?" he didn't want her to say yes but he had noticed that she trusted him and maybe she would feel safer with him around.

"I was thinking maybe we go there just the two of us. You did promise me a story." She teased him a little.

"We can't the Chancellors won't let any of us outside the gates without an escort." Clarke was surprise to hear that she had been trying to understand why she couldn't go out but she just couldn't get her head around why Bellamy needed a body guard.

"I am on the council now." He said seeing her frown but she still didn't understand. Being on the council didn't justify that not for him. "I might have spent 3 days outside the gates tracking a boar without telling anyone where I was going. The Chancellors didn't took it too well. But I mostly take Miller with me so it's not really an escort more a good time out"

She laughed and he realized he needed to hear that more it was tickling his inside all around his heart. "Miller is fine with me." She told him when she saw his smiled and then got out of the tent. "Yeah Miller want to go to the water fall?" Nathan smiled at her.

They had talked a lot since he was basically her bodyguard whenever he was not outside with Bellamy and he had told her how he felt the need to go away from camp, from his ever present dad, from the other guards looking at him like he didn't belong with them. "Waterfall sounds good to me. I'll pack some food and we can leave in 15'." Clarke looked at him quickly thinking before stopping him by gripping his forearm. "How about you go get a med kit and I take care of the food?" Clarke asked with a worried look, Bellamy stepping out behind her and looking toward the food quarter. "I'll take care of the food." He said nodding toward there to show Miller and Clarke that Monty and O were there. They would ask where they were going and ask to come if she was the one to go there.

He looked at Clarke who felt trapped. "Just pack some of the blankets and my gun and wait for us here, I'll distract them so they won't see us leave." Clarke let Miller's arm go and got back to the inside of the tent hearing Bellamy talk to Nathan.

"Don't tell her we are taking Clarke outside." Miller didn't answer but they both walked away.

An hour later they were in the middle of the wood and although she didn't remember any really happy moments in there, she was happy now, smiling while looking at Miller and Bellamy leading the way, it felt good, and she start giggling without any real reason, getting the attention of her to friends to her.

"Something wrong Pr…" Bellamy stopped as he saw Clarke smile quickly fading. "Clarke" he said and even though Miller noticed he didn't ask anything they had time for that, and he had always called her Clarke so he didn't see a problem with that. But Bellamy waited for Clarke to joined them and with a hand movement asked Miller to lead the way, he was going to stay with her.

"Sorry about that." He told her once he judge that Miller was far enough. Clarke didn't say anything walking along side with him.

"Are you going to tell me why you don't want to go to the waterfall?" She asked him after a few minute. Bellamy snapped out of his thoughts realizing that he was walking slower than before, he quickened the path, but she caught up to him and stopped him yelling at Miller to take a pause, but making it clear for him not to join them.

"Talk to me Bell!" She shot a look at him when she used the nickname only O had used before but it slipped out of her mouth unintentionally. Bellamy didn't reacted he had noticed and he was okay with it, it was sounded nice and after calling her Princess for so long he couldn't complain about a silly nick name.

"I never talked about it to anyone." He said slowly. She looked at him and took his hand in hers.

"I understand, I'll be there if you ever want to talk about it. If you want we could still go somewhere else." She started walking toward Miller but she still had Bellamy's hand in hers so he took her back to him making her fall into his arms.

"Something happened at Mount Weather." He said getting her back on her feet and letting go of her hand. "The harvest chambers, I know you went there but you didn't see what they do to the grounders before getting them in those cages." He was growling and felt like it was hard to breathe. "They brought them to that strange dark place and a very hot shower start to drain that's when the suited men enter to join them and start scrubbing them with some king of pointy hard rack, it looked like a brush but with metal brands, then the send powder to cover them it was yellow and it smelled like sulfur." It was harder and harder to breathe, he didn't know why he kept saying them when Clarke knew he was talking about himself but it didn't matter to him. "I heard awful screams when I was in there and it was painful, when Maya brought me to the radio and I heard your voice it felt so nice, you believed in me again, missed me and regretted sending me there. Then Emerson came back and what I had experienced before was nothing compared to seeing them talk about sending a missile to TonDC next to one of us being drilled for bone marrow like it was nothing. Clarke those people they were…" He didn't finish his sentence feeling his leg dropping him on the floor his hand over his chest trying to take deep breath. He was hearing voices but couldn't understand what they were telling him. I could see Clarke she was looking like an angel in the dim light that was making its way through the tree leaves. She was panicked and screaming but no sounds could come out of his mouth as he wanted to reassure her. Soon Miller was sitting next to them too has Clarke's voice was finally making its way to his ears.

"Bellamy, please breathe. I would never ask for anything else but you really need to breathe right now." She had tears in her eyes. "Please Bell! Calm down and breathe." She was stroking his arms with her tiny hands while Miller was trying to calm her down by getting his hand on her lower back. That had Bellamy's attention and he calm down immediately shooting dagger eyes to Miller who took his hand away from Clarke holding them up in surrender. She was still panicked and didn't notice anything but the fact that Bellamy was finally breathing.

Clarke got off the ground and went a little further down the path to throw up against a tree. The two boys stayed away from her. She had been really scared and she hadn't felt like that since Lincoln's hostage situation. 'Lexa was right' she thought quickly before shaking her head to get rid of the thought Lexa was wrong she had never felt more alone than when she tried to not care about the people she loved, she was stronger with them. She put herself up and went back to the boys putting a true smile on her face, she was happy to have them and happy that they were there right now.

"Nate, are you okay to go back to Camp alone?" She asked him not adding anything even though the two men in front of her where looking at her like she was crazy.

"You're not going away again, are you?" Miller asked seriously, but Clarke nodded 'no'. "We'll be back first thing in the morning, I promise." Miller thought for a while before answering her.

"Get back at first light by Raven's gate I'll make sure Wick cut down the electric fence once you get there so no one will know." Miller had a good plan, Bellamy just wanted to add one thing.

"Add O to the list of people you should tell we stayed outside." He hugged his friends before Miller gave him the med kit he had in his back pack and a talkie. "I radio once I get there" he smiled at them and Clarke hugged him. "Thanks Nathan!" He whispered back to her "Next time I'll get to spend the night outside" and Clarke nodded, she really needed to find new sleeping arrangement for her friend.

Before Miller got too far Bellamy remembered something. "Miller…" he started but Miller cut him off. "Yeah don't worry I'll tell Kane that you both stayed outside together." And Miller took off.

Bellamy and Clarke took off but instead of going toward the waterfall they went to the Drop Ship. They didn't even talk about it, they just went there. And when they heard that people certainly one of the hunting crew was there they went somewhere else they knew they would feel safe.

Once they got to Lincoln's cave, Clarke started looking at the drawings on the walls and the sketch books on the shelves.

"We should take some of this back to him." Clarke said while putting some of the drawings in her pack.

"Clarke, why did you send Miller home?" Bellamy asked finally, leaning against the wall.

"It's not home!" she whispered but he heard her. "Are you going to go away again?" He asked feeling like his heart was ripped out of his chest. "No!" She screamed. "Then what's wrong?"

Bellamy's question reverberate on the cave wall along with inside her head. "Camp Jaha, it's not home. That why he took me so long to come back I was looking for a home for our people. I didn't want for them to live with people who were ready to abandon them again to follow Jaha, people who didn't help us with our war against Mount Weather. But I didn't find that place and I was missing you too much." Clarke was screaming by now. "I don't want to live there, don't want to be threaten like a princess, don't want Kane and Abby to choose what our people can or can't do." She start crying falling on the floor. "It's not fair for them to be treated that way, like second hand citizen, we build this world with the blood of our people, with our sacrifice, you suffered so much, you shouldn't have to, you should have been by my side leading the warrior not in constant danger and in pain being tortured inside."

Bellamy stayed silent tears slowly falling down his cheek, that why he didn't want to talk to her in the first place, he knew all of that, but he didn't had another choice, Camp Jaha was safe, some of the 44 had parents there, Raven had Wick, he wouldn't want to force them to choose.

"I am okay" he said as he took her in his arms sliding his hand up and down her back to try to calm her.

"No you're not!" she cried in his arms. "You just had a panic attack and no one took care of you there."

"But everybody tried" he told her. "He just couldn't tell them. Remember 'I bear it so they don't have to.'" Clarke looked at him. "I shouldn't have left you." She told him. "But you tried to find us a home." He tried to reason with her.

"You don't understand. I didn't find one, I couldn't find one without you." Bellamy looked confused. "I didn't felt at home at Camp Jaha either this past 2 weeks" She paused to face him. "Yesterday I understood why. My mom tried everything she could, Kane gave me a new place to live in, tried to get me to feel included, Miller and Lincoln didn't left my side and I felt safe and happy with them around but it still wasn't home. I couldn't take it anymore so I came to your tent to talk to you about it, to force you to stop avoiding me and I felt asleep in your bed, I felt so good when you woke me up when you started talking to me." She looked at him and did something none of them had expected. She leaned up to his lips stopping herself just in time to not kiss him. And whispered "They are our people and I won't leave them there but you're my home Bellamy"

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. It was sweet and passionate but still gentle, he had imagined this moment so many times since he met her. That night they slept cuddle against each other and they had never slept this well ever before. They had to run to make it to the gate on time because they woke up late but since they had both talk about everything they had feared and shared everything they had wanted to share in the past 2 months they arrived at the gate breathless but smiling.

Within a month everybody the snow had appeared into the camp and Lincoln had told them that they couldn't move away now but everybody was on board with the change of location, at least everybody among their people. Kane had tried to convince Abby that it was not against her and it was a good thing but it only brought up some heated arguments between the two Arkers leaders.

With the first bloom, the 47, well 43 since they added Lincoln and Wick but left behind 6 of their people who had found their place among the Arkers, were heading toward the meadow Clarke had found in her journey, with Clarke and Bellamy being even stronger leaders by being in love.

"Love isn't weakness it's strength." Lincoln had told them the night they had announced their plan to the group.


	9. I can be Fun

**Number 9**

"You just don't know how to have fun, Princess. But it's okay I still love you." Bellamy tells her putting a light kiss on his girlfriend forehead. They have been here for an hour and it is the 10th time she asks to leave the party. The music is too loud, the house is too hot, people are way too drunk, and chips and popcorn are not proper food. She just wants to leave.

"I am fun! But that's not" she says gesturing to Jasper and Monty distributing their new bash of moonshine.

"I never said you are not fun. Just that you don't know how to have fun." Bellamy whispers in her ear dragging her to the dance floor. He is okay to leave but not before he gets to dance with his little blond at least once.

'I'll show you fun' Clarke think to herself.

* * *

6 month later.

Clarke calls Octavia in a panicked voice.

"O, please come get me, I am at Mount Weather, I have a flat tire no spare, and the mechanic I called refuse to come here at night."

"Clarke, it's going be okay just send me your coordinates and I'll be there as soon as I can. Get in the car and lock the doors." Clarke agrees texting Octavia the coordinates that her GPS is indicating on its screen. In any normal place you would send an address but Mount Weather is Clarke's run spot, it is only trees and nature for miles they would never find her without exact coordinates.

Octavia calls Bellamy, after all he is her brother and her best friend boyfriend it is kind of his job to go get her up there, plus Octavia doesn't like to drive to the mountain at night the roads are too small and the last time she did it she ran into a bear not something she wants to repeat.

"Brother Dearest!" She says once he picks up his phone.

"What do you want O? Clarke will be here any minutes now and we have plans." Bellamy isn't going to make this easy. He usually loves his sister's call but he had been working night shifts all week and only crossing path with Clarke.

"Well about Clarke! She is stuck at Mount Weather!" she doesn't have to add anything else when she hears Bellamy growling she knows he is going to help.

"Be ready in 10 minutes, we'll go together." He hangs up. But O isn't done yet she needs to call Raven now so they can tow the car or change the tire.

"O! Hi! I am with Kyle can I call you back?" Her friend answer after Octavia's third call.

"Clarke has a flat tire in Mount Weather we need a good mechanic Bell will be there in 8 minutes."

Raven mumble something along the lines of the fact that she needs to put spares in everybody's cars but agreed to meet up anyway. Leaving her flat to meet with Bellamy in the parking lot Octavia runs into Jasper and Monty who decide to come too "We have nothing else to do!" Monty pleads. Bellamy finally arrived with Miller in his passenger seat, Octavia didn't ask why, after all that's how they always do things all together. Raven followed them in her tow truck.

* * *

An hour later

They are all at the coordinates Clarke gave Octavia. The car is there back seats doors open but no signs of Clarke. Jasper, Monty and Miller start screaming her name but no one answer. Bellamy tries her cellphone but it goes straight to voice mail, the reception in the mountain is really bad.

"Why would she have left? She agreed to stay in the car." Octavia tells them looking frantically in every hidden space of the car, not that there are many places that could hide Clarke but logic seems to have abandon Octavia as she checks under the front seats, in the glove compartment, and between the back seats not forgetting the trunk.

"Okay people, we'll have to go search for her into the woods. We make groups of 2, stay in sight and shouting range, and use your cell phone for light." As they are all obeying Bellamy's order he spots Wick playing with his phone. "Something wrong Wick?" he asked crocking an eyebrow. "No just …" He stops looking at everybody. "I don't have a flash light app on my phone and the reception suck here." Raven drags him to the back of her truck and hands him a flash light. "Stupid Engineers" she mumbles.

Since there are an uneven number Octavia, Bellamy and Miller stay close together while the others part ways not staying far so somebody can keep an eye on them.

After several minutes they hear a deafening scream and when everybody look at what it could be they notice that they have lost Raven and Wick. Bellamy decides to assume they just got caught up into one another. Strangely Wick always gets turned on hearing Raven insulting his intelligence.

But Raven and Wick are not making out on a part of the forest their friends can find them in. They felt into a pit on the floor it looks like a cave though with a maze like path so they decide to find the exit while trying desperately to call their friends but always getting straight to voice mail.

"She had to get lost in a blank space. We will never get any signal in here." Raven whispers to herself.

* * *

Later on their walk the remaining group up in the forest start hearing noises, and Jasper and Monty, being, well, Jasper and Monty, follow the sound without caring about telling Miller who suddenly can't find them in his watch perimeter.

"Great Japser and Monty disappeared too. We are never going to get out here." Bellamy would never admit it but he start to get a little nervous. People have been coming in the precinct a lot this summer to report strange event happening in the woods. Of course all those people were weirdoes speaking about monsters and aliens so no one followed up. But maybe they should have.

"We'll find them! Let's finish this line of tree and even if we don't find Clarke we'll come back for the others." Octavia and Miller agreed.

Walking toward the sound, Jasper and Monty realized they are too far away from the others but they are way too curious for their own good. They run into a little house not much but the sound his coming from inside and before they could spy more someone behind them cough loudly.

"And who might you be?" the young woman asks.

"I am Jasper and this is Monty" Jasper answers eagerly.

"Oh! You're some of Clarke's friends, I was waiting for you." She trumps the wood she was caring and gesture for them to come in. "I am Maya, and we are going to be late."

The boys looked at each other but followed her anyway after all she knows Clarke.

* * *

Bellamy starts to really panic when they are only a few feet to the point he promised they would turn around and Clarke is still nowhere to be found. 'Where the hell could she be?'

Octavia gets distracted by a bright white flower on the ground and see a pattern of them leading a few feet away she decide to follow it recognizing the flowers, her boyfriend Lincoln is always bringing her some of those whenever he comes up here to run with Clarke. And soon enough she spots him, with a finger over her lips, telling her to not make a sound and follow him, she take one last look at her bother and follow Lincoln to a light that seems to be coming from a large fire camp.

Soon Bellamy remarks his sister disappearance but doesn't want to freak Miller so he stays calm memorizing all the path they took since the car in his head.

"Bellamy, look!" Miller points a finger somewhere. "A camp fire we should go ask if someone had seen Clarke."

Bellamy would very much like to do just that but the fire is over the limit he set for them to turn around and the others might be in danger he can't just abandon them even for Clarke.

'Clarke' he sighs before looking at his best friend. "We'll get back when we find the other." He tells him and starts turning around to get back to the car and hopefully found everyone one the way.

"Come on it's just a few more minutes, it's not like the others are going to die if they have to wait in the dark for a few more minutes." Miller says going toward the fire. This is frustrating for Bellamy but he can't let Miller go alone just to find the other it would be ridicule.

They get to the camp fire and as soon as they arrive music start to play behind them. Bellamy turns around to find people playing on drums. He goes to ask them if they had seen a little annoying blond when he hears a familiar voice.

* * *

"Looking for me?" She is laughing when she sees his eyes open wild when he spots her.

"What the hell?" is all he can muster Clarke is beautiful in this fire light and she is wearing a full leather and skin gear complete with knee high boots she looks like a little princess warrior when she joins him.

"You can wear that you're going to ruin the party." She tells him pushing him toward the nearest tent. He change into the leather clothing he finds in there and get back outside still totally unaware of what is going on.

Once he is outside he takes a look at his surrounding and spots all of their friends one by one. Jasper and Monty had change too and are laughing with a young girl that waves at Clarke smiling. Octavia is much to his dismay dancing with her much older very nice boyfriend and he is so relieved that she is okay that he decides to not make snarky comments about it tonight.

Behind him he can hear Raven's laugh and turn around to see her entering the camp with one of the creeping guy from the precinct that tried to convince him that aliens were abducting people in the woods.

"So still think I don't know how to have fun?" Clarke whispers in his ears from behind and he turns trying to look mad but when he sees her smile he only wants to kiss her and so he does.

They only break to breathe when they start hearing Miller complaining. "Maya was supposed to pick all our costumes! Apparently she thinks I am a giant" and looking at him you can clearly see the pants is too long for him.

"Those are Wick's idiot yours are still at Mayas you were supposed to get 'kidnapped' with Monty, it's not my fault you didn't follow the script." Clarke laughs gesturing him to get change before going to Maya. "Yeah well Bellamy wouldn't follow the path I was supposed to lead him too so I had to stick with him." Bellamy rolled his eyes, how was he supposed to follow a path he didn't know existed.

"You fooled me princess." And looking around he adds. "Looks like you know what's fun." And as if she needed her point to be more obvious they start hearing laughter coming out from everyone around the camp fire.

"Apparently Nyko is fun too! Come we have to join them!" She says dragging him there.


	10. Health Issue

**That's my shortest story ever but it's all my cold is allowing me to write lol**

 **And Yes I would have rather got it the same way they did :(**

 **Number 10**

Clarke had been sick for a week now. Nothing serious only a bad cold what disturb Octavia wasn't really her best friend curled up under her cover drinking her chicken noddle soup, no, Octavia was more concerned by the fact that she had just left her brother's house and he was in a similar state.

At first it had been fun to watch the 2 most stubborn, most fearless, scariest people she knows being put on their knees by a tiny little microbes but she had other places to be.

Clarke got better before the weekend had come which, Octavia was glad for and she had already asked Miller to cover for her with Bellamy.

Octavia came back late in the afternoon on Monday to find a shivering, sneezing Clarke laying on the couch.

"Oh, come on! You were all better, 3 days ago! You're an MD, you're among sick people all day long and you're never sick." Octavia was concerned but she was tired of playing nurse, she had a wonderful weekend with Lincoln and she had come home wanting to share every details with her best friend, not handing her tissues for the rest of the night.

"Let's get you in your bed!" She told her friend, helping her standing up.

"Sorry, O!" Clarke mumble.

"It's okay, at least Bell should be better by now, and I'll only have to take care of you." O tugged Clarke under her covers, shrugging her friend sudden redness to her fever.

Once she was sure Clarke had fallen asleep she left the room and took her phone to call her brother.

"Bell?"

"Hey, O" she heard but the voice was definitely not her brother's.

"Nate?" she took a look at her phone but the ID was her brother's no doubt about that. "Why are you answering Bellamy's phone?" she asked a little confused.

"Because your brother is an idiot! He tried to come to work but he is still feverish so Kane asked me to get him home." Miller was annoyed at Bellamy.

"I thought he was getting better. That's what you told me yesterday!" She practically yelled at him.

"Not my fault I swear he was getting better." Miller defended himself.

"Did he leave the house?" O asked looking at the dishes Clarke apparently didn't do during the weekend.

"Yeah he was out all day yesterday. Told you he was better." Miller was confused. "I know it's your brother but he is an adult why do you care if he went out yesterday."

"Oh, I might have an idea on where he went!" Octavia laughed a little finding her brother's favorite mug, the one he left at her flat when she offered it to him last Christmas, the one clearly marked 'To be safe, Ring a Bell', it was supposed to be a joke but he love it. "Would you try to get him in here?" she asked Miller. The two boys were only leaving 5 min away from the girls so it was not like she was asking him too much.

"Will you explain if I do it?" Miller questioned.

"I think you'll understand." O hung up and went back to Clarke's room pulling the covers off her body.

"You!" she pointed a finger at her. "To the couch now." She promised to give her to cover back once she settled.

"O what is it? I am tired." Clarke said.

"Don't I know that." O smirked hearing Miller shoving her brother toward the living room.

Miller still looked completely lost at the sight before him. Bellamy and Clarke were both sick and Octavia was clearly mad at them.

"So anyone wants to explain how you got sick again?" she asked but didn't wait for them to answer. "Oh, I know what happened," she was schooling them and Clarke and Bellamy both looked a little smaller seated on the couch. "You two are idiots. That's what happened."

"But O…" Bellamy started but Octavia stopped him.

"Don't 'but' me! First you two have been sneak out on us for god knows how long." Clarke gasped at what her friend just said. "You're not as smart as you think you are." She looked at Miller who was as lost as the other two. "Okay maybe you were until now." Octavia admitted smiling.

"If you want to keep exchanging your microbes that's fine by me but you're taking care of one another from now on." Miller looked at them finally understanding. "Or Bell goes back home with Miller and Clarke stays with me and you two keep your own tongue in your mouth, and you'll be healthy and ready to resume making out in a few days."

Clarke and Bellamy looked at their friends shamefully, but didn't say a world holding hands under their covers. O looked at them waiting for an answer but was faced with them only looking at each other now with intense glare as if they were having an entire talk with their eyes.

"You have to be kidding me." She screamed unable to keep a smile from creeping on her face.

"Fine Bell can stay. But at least, no kissing until you are both better." She tried to waver and they both nodded in agreement.

"Those that mean you're not mad at us?" Clarke asked. She had been dreading her best friend reaction to the fact that she was dating her brother for weeks now.

"That you are together no! It is about time!" She said handing them tissues. "That you got each other sick and need me to play nurse again, YES."

Clarke would say she was sorry, but she wouldn't lie to her best friend. Her weekend had been close to perfect and if the price to pay for it was a little cold she would keep paying it forever if she had to. She scooted herself against Bellamy who gladly took her in his arms smiling.


	11. Moving On

**Moving on**

"I told you to turn left, you should have listen to me." Clarke sighed.

"If I recall correctly you said "TURN, TURN, TURN" maybe you should specify a direction next time." Bellamy tried to stay calm.

"Aren't you supposed to always know what I am thinking?" Clarke smirked at him.

"Not that again." Clarke exasperated him. He stopped walking to turn toward her. "I only said I could guess what you're thinking and I meant when I looked at you and you're planning things or looking like…" He stopped and looked at her. "That." He smiled.

"So what do I think about?" Clarke rolled her eyes on him.

"Two guesses, either you're going to use that gun to kill me, or you really want me to take my shirt off right now." He laughed.

She shoved his shoulder and walked away.

"So does it mean I need to lose my shirt?" He asked playfully.

"Bellamy" They heard a voice behind them. Miller was running toward them. "We've been looking for you for an hour now." Then Miller saw Clarke. "Oh! People are looking for you too." He told her smiling.

"We should have told someone where we were going." Clarke didn't like being told what to do but she didn't like their people to worry even more.

"I thought we agreed you two were not supposed to be out of the camp at the same time." Miller crocked his eyebrow looking at them. "And you went out without a guard."

"Technically I have a guard." Clarke retorted nodding her head toward Bellamy.

"And I can guard myself." Bellamy said in a low voice. "If Kane keep forcing your dad to follow me around one more time I might have to …" He looked at his friend for a second and sighed "have to strand him to a poll or a tree or something."

Miller laughed at his friends.

"Well the chancellors appointed me as your bodyguard now, they thought you would agree to that one." Miller informed them.

"So you're on call 24/7? That's not okay either!" Clarke wasn't up for that, Nathan was their friend not their personal guard, they didn't need one.

"I guess I wouldn't have to sleep in your tent, if you promise to stop getting out of camp in the middle of the night but other than that, yes I pretty much am." Miller looked between them Clarke blushing lightly and Bellamy looking as far away from his two friends as he could.

"Hey, look!" He said getting their attention back to them. "We really don't care, but you should move both of your tents closer to our side of the camp because I don't think the Chancellors would be happy if they found out."

"But how?" Clarke asked a little concerned.

"We know you, we are following your leadership, we care about you, of course we noticed." He paused for a second before looking at Bellamy. "To be honest, Octavia made some comments and told us how you two welcomed each other when Clarke first came to Camp Jaha."

"Why did I keep saving her again?" Bellamy muttered.

"Come on Bell! It's okay they would have known at some point." Clarke tried to reason with him.

Bellamy looked at her as she just let out his deepest secret, but seeing her smiling back at him calm him down.

"So does that mean we're back to you wanting me to get my shirt off?" Bellamy smirked at her.

"Okay, I am still here." Miller waved at them.

"Looks like you're going to be around a lot so either get lost or get with the program, Miller." Bellamy spoke back at him.

"I am going to shoot the both of you." Clarke yelled at them. "Nate, you said something about Kane and my mom sending you to find us!" She tried to get them back on track, dismissing Bellamy's joke.

"They just wanted to be sure you had a guard with you. We are fine staying in the woods if you want." Miller smiled at her.

"We are done. Bellamy can't follow instruction anyway." Clarke joked and walked past them to be met by Octavia and Lincoln who were also looking for them. "Great!" she growled. "Are we the only one not allowed to leave camp without an escort?"

"I have Lincoln and a sword." Octavia pointed out.

"I have your brother and we both have guns, and you're still here looking for us on the chancellors order." Clarke retorted.

"Next time we'll tell the chancellors to find you themselves and you can just hope they don't walk on you doing something you don't want them to know about." Octavia was frustrated at Clarke, she was only trying to help. When Clarke tried to say she was sorry Octavia just stopped her. "What are you doing here anyhow?" she looked between Clarke and Bellamy. "Needed some privacy?"

Clarke blushed again and stand away from O but one look at Lincoln reassured her on the fact that the young warrior was fine with everything.

"I wanted to show Bell something!" Clarke was happy all over again.

"Bell, hum?" Octavia teased her. Clarke muttered something about being more careful about what she was saying and moved on.

"We got lost and that's when Miller found us."

"Why don't we all go there all together?" A new voice said. Bellamy turned around to find Wick and Raven walking toward him.

"Is there anybody left in Camp Jaha? We were only gone for 2 hours." Bellamy stated.

"None of you are guards!" Clarke objected but was only met by amused glances. "Oh just forget about it."

"So where are we going?" Raven asked. Clarke signaled for them to follow her.

After a short walk to the left of the tiny path they were previously walking on about 3 miles from the Drop Ship they all walked in a fully flowered meadow with what looked like Clarke's tent in the middle of it.

"Gross! You dragged him here to…" Wick couldn't finish his sentence.

"Would I have brought you all here if it was the case?" Clarke rhetorically asked.

"I don't know you that well" Wick joked.

But Clarke watched as Octavia went to play with the butterflies, like her not-so-old self would have done and Raven smelled the flower along the way, Wick radioed the base camp to tell them they had found Bellamy and Clarke and that everybody was safe and Miller kept walking close to Bellamy and Clarke making sure they were safe.

"The girls seem to like it." Bellamy looked at them lovingly, they were carefree for a moment and it felt warm to him.

"Don't you?" Clarke asked worried.

"It's beautiful, Princess." He said taking her hand. She had the reflex of taking it away before she remembered everybody around them already knew and took his hand back in hers snuggling against him. "Why did you bring your tent in here though?" he asked after a moment looking at them with his princess in his arms.

"I wanted to show you…" She push herself away from him leading him away from Miller's ears. "Our people, they are not happy in Camp Jaha, the chancellors are doing what they can but the kids they won't trust them again, the one with parents among the Ark's survivors, they know the arkers would have followed Jaha and my mom away and leave them behind at Mount Weather, and they told everybody else."

Bellamy was more confused by the fact that no one at told him that by what Clarke was telling him, he had known something was off for a while now but every time he asked people would just told him that everything was for the best. The problem was that Clarke was right, they were doing the best they can inside Camp Jaha but it was not the best they could do for them.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"There is a river a little walk away from here." She said pointing south. "And an old FEMA bunker that could protect us if we might need to hide from thunder for a few hours." She pointed north. "Camp Jaha is close enough if we ever need help and we are still on Mount Weather territory so the grounders under Lexa's command are not allowed in here."

Bellamy flinched at the mention of Lexa's name. It was a Pavlov reflex, he couldn't do anything about it, that woman got on his last nerve when she left Clarke and Octavia alone on the mountain, and he even hold a grudge for her trying to take Lincoln away from the people who cared about him.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" he said with a blank face.

"I want our people to move here, if they want to." Clarke finally spoke out loud after thinking about it none stop for the past 2 weeks.

Bellamy took one step closer to her put his hands on her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her, he wanted to deepen the sweet kiss they exchanged but their travel companions had other ideas.

"I am all for it." Miller said standing closer to them that they realized. He was a good bodyguard and they didn't need Abby and Kane to know it.

"I will follow Octavia and Clarke." Lincoln stated, but everybody already knew that he wouldn't let Clarke left them again, and he hadn't left Octavia's side for more than a day since Mount Weather.

"Your mom is going to be so upset." Raven said before looking back at the meadow "I can't live their anymore either." She said more to Wick than to the others. And the man nodded at her, he knew, that was why a few weeks back they had moved their lab from the inside of the Ark remains to a simple tent and she was feeling more comfortable in there. Even when the Ark was still in space she had always preferred to be outside of it rather than in.

"We could still work for Sinclair from here." Wick said reassuring her of two things, she could leave and he wanted to be with her.

Bellamy and Clarke were snuggled against each other again smiling at their friends seated on the logs they placed before Clarke's tent, they stayed there until the sun started to set, talking about plans, about what to do and how so they could move quickly. Octavia walked to them and sat next to Clarke.

"You're working better together." She smiled at the couple "And apparently, you're even better at leading us now than before. I am happy for you two." She stood up not waiting for an answer she walked back to Lincoln before turning to face them again. "Thank you." She added simply and they both understood what she meant. She always hated the Ark, it was holding bad memories for her and Kane trying to turn her against Indra didn't help, neither was the fact that none of the adults helped them take Mount with some help they might not have had to kill everyone.

While they were walking back to camp Bellamy and Clarke started to argue and bicker as they always did. And that's when they encounter Monty and Jasper walking toward them with David Miller in toes.

"Glad to see some things aren't going to change." Monty spoke but didn't say anything more when he remembered one of the Arkers was among them but Clarke and Bellamy didn't stop their PDA on David's account.

Back at camp Bellamy's tent had already been moved to the 100 side when they arrived and Abby and Kane were waiting for them with question about their whereabouts and about their entwined hands that they had no intention to answer so they simply walked Bellamy's arm on Clarke's shoulder toward their people.

* * *

 _ **You can follow me on Twitter GiseleAG23**_


	12. Orpheus Lives

**Number 12**

 **Okay so I literally dreamed of that one… It was a nightmare and since those are supposed to be Fluffy I'll try to give it a funny twist**

 **Orpheus lives**

Bellamy was negotiating Clarke's release with a group of grounders they hadn't met before because of course she had to wake up early in the morning to go get some medicinal plants and of course she had to get kidnap by the only grounders outside of Lexa's alliance, life wouldn't be exiting enough for them if she would have simply stayed away from danger more than a couple of days at time.

The grounders' leader an elder women name Persephone agreed on letting Clarke go with Bellamy but she had one strange condition.

"You can take her back to your camp but my warriors will always keep you in sight and if you look at her even once before you get out of the woods they'll kill her on the spot."

"What kind of twisted joke is that?" Bellamy yelled.

"This is a test of strength not a joke. You want to prove you're worthy of some kind of peace between our two people, you have to be successful in your task and I will consider your offer for peace."

"And what will happen if I look at her?" Bellamy was considering every possibilities.

"I told you the warriors will kill her on sight, and my army will march on your camp to destroy all of you." She said seriously.

"It's an 8 hours walk" Bellamy pleaded.

"8 hours or 8 days, the same rules applies. Look at her and she dies."

"How will I know I am effectively walking back with Clarke and not some other person?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Persephone was looking at him with daggers in her eyes and her bodyguard moved toward Bellamy with is hand on his sword ready to kill him here and there.

"I am only asking for an insurance." Bellamy replied.

"You two can talk all you like, you can even touch her if it helps you but you must keep your back on her at all time." Persephone supplied.

Bellamy thought for a while. It was almost dark out, what if Clarke was hurt and couldn't walk back to camp tonight, what if she got hurt, or yells under his watch and he turns around to look at her?

The older woman was looking at him, a wicked grin plastered on her lips.

"Isn't there anything else I could offer you?" It was worth asking at least.

"Looking at the uncertainty in your eyes right now I'd say even if I wanted something else I wouldn't tread that test for any punishment I could imagine." She was now laughing, a dark low laugh.

"Fine" Bellamy sighed. "I'll do it."

Persephone signaled her guard and he went out, coming back a few minutes later nodding at the woman.

"Cerberus will get you to her." She signaled Bellamy to follow him. "And I strongly advise you to not look at her, my warriors never miss their aim"

Bellamy followed the dark skinned man to the edge of the woods, he paced there for a minute before Cerberus came back hiding something behind his back.

"Turn around" he grunted. And Bellamy followed his instructions, he heard loud steps walking away and waited to know what had happened.

"Bellamy?" Clarke whispered not sure he was really here.

"Clarke!" Bellamy let out a relived breathe. "Are you okay?"

At first Clarke nodded before realizing that Bellamy wasn't looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked walking up to him.

"I can't look at you." Even without looking at her he could feel her hurting at his words behind him. "That's not what I meant. It's just…" He stopped and thought about what he was about to say it sounded stupid even to him. "Persephone agreed to let you come back to Camp with me but if I look at you her warriors following us will kill you."

Clarke gasped at this revelation.

"I am okay. They didn't hurt me." She could have argued with him about the stupidity of that statement but she could see his jaws clenched and fists tight against his hips, he was serious and he wasn't going to let her get hurt because of him. "We should go now."

Not that she minded staying there, apart from the kidnapping the new grounders' clan was actually nice to her even if she was still wondering why but it physically hurt her to see that Bellamy was so close to her but she couldn't look at his beautiful deep brown eyes to make sure he was okay, or recount the freckles across his face, like she did every time she was getting close to him since she got back, she needed to make sure she knew exactly how many of those there were. Most of their talk was done only by watching at each other that walk back to camp was going to be torture.

They walk for half an hour before Clarke slipped on the muddy floor and fell face first onto a tree. She was hurt and yelled out but automatically stopped Bellamy as he was about to turn around to help her.

"Stop, Bell! You can't." She sighed when she saw him turn back and heard him grunt. "It's only a scratch I'll be more careful, don't turn around." She pleaded.

"Why did you left camp without a guard?" He asked angry at her.

"Because I am not a chancellor, or a kid, or whatever, I don't need a guard." She replied.

"Clearly!" Bellamy simply send back at her, trying his best to not turn around to look at her, he needed to see if she was angry or not, if she was worried, or sorry, or something, he just needed to see her blond locks and her blue eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you up." She stated in such a low voice that Bellamy almost missed it.

"Wake me up?" Bellamy asked incredulous.

"When I went out." She looked at his back and saw him get tenser. "I needed to get out to get medicine but I only like getting out with you or Lincoln and O and they are still at TonDC trading."

"You could have asked me." Bellamy told her.

"As I said, I didn't want to wake you up." Clarke stated once again.

"Clarke…" Bellamy started but he stopped everything abruptly realizing something suddenly. He had been so worried about her when Abby told him she didn't came for her shift that he went looking for her before he could think. "Where did you sleep that night?" When he came back from his night shift with Miller she wasn't there in her cot next to his under the tent they shared since she came back.

"I felt asleep in the engineer lab." She said quickly.

"Again?" He asked amused. "Raven isn't that boring."

"She is not! But hearing them argue about stuff I don't understand is sleep worthy." She laughed.

He loved to hear her laugh, the sound of it was nice and relaxing and it made his heart clench in a nice way every time. Clarke had been falling asleep there more often since she rekindled her friendship with Raven, but Wick usually carries her back to their tent so she could get a nice night of sleep and he could get alone time with his mechanic nightmare of a girlfriend.

"Are you avoiding me?" He finally asked after a long silence had settle between them.

"I am right here!" She said clearly trying to avoid the talk they were about to have.

"Clarke!" Bellamy raised his voice.

"Okay, Maybe!" She grunted, turning red and glad Bellamy couldn't watch her at the moment.

"Why?" He inquired already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

"You know why, Bell." It was the first time in a while he heard her use his sister's nickname for him, he wanted to look at her he knew that only one glance into her deep blue eyes and he would know right away what she was thinking, but for now he was going to have to ask.

"Humor me, we still have a long walk so you're going to have to use your words for once Princess." His voices sounded dry and he knew it, he wasn't mad at her, only hurt that she still kept so many things for herself.

"You kissed me." Clarke stated and stopped talking for a while the silence settling back between them.

"I remember that." He said playfully. "I also remember you kissing me back." He grunt stopping his walk to lean against a tree.

"Is there something wrong?" Clarke got worried.

"Nothing I can't leave with" he smirked to himself before resuming his walk.

"I kissed you back." Clarke whispered making Bellamy stop his walk again. "Maybe we should talk about something else?" she asked not sure why.

"No I am fine." He said taking a step forward.

"Bell, I wanted to kiss you again when I came to your tent that's why I didn't woke you up." She told him quietly.

"I would never mind being awaken up that way." Bellamy replied.

"That's what I thought." Clarke said roughly.

"Are you serious right now?" He was flustered how could she be mad at him after what he just said?

"Are you going to tell me it's not bothering you that I moved in your tent? No more one night stand for the rebel king!" She was almost yelling now frustrated that she couldn't see his eyes, they would show her what she needed to know. It took her a second to realize that he was turning around and she hide quickly behind a tree releasing a deep breath when she realized no one had send an arrow to her heart.

"Bellamy!" She yelled at him. Only hearing a string of "I'm sorry" waiting for him to signal he had turned around again.

"No, I am sorry I shouldn't have said that." She told him following his path again.

"You're right though it's bothering me." He whispered adding quickly "But not for the reasons you mentioned."

She crocked an eyebrow looking at him with her usual questioning glare before she sighed loudly remembering that he couldn't see her.

"What do you mean?"

He put a hand on the back of his neck and thought about how relieved he was that she couldn't see him blush at the moment.

"I mean that I like having you around but I am just…" He thought about his answer before speaking again. "I think we would need less blanket if we shared the same cot."

Clarke giggled and let out a big laugh.

"Okay that was stupid but you don't need to be mean!" He said walking faster to get away from her. He was too quick for her to follow and soon she couldn't see him anymore. She found him a few minutes later he had stopped and was clearly waiting for her. She stayed away simply looking at him from afar. Then an idea popped up in her head as she walked up to him trying to make as little amount of sounds she could until she was right behind him.

"Don't turn around" she said her hand on his shoulders letting them slide slowly down his arms, getting on her tiptoes she kissed his neck behind his ear whispering "We should share the extra blankets with the others when we get back."

Bellamy grunted once again taking her hands in his to entwine their fingers together.

"We need to get out of this woods." He said in a deep low voice, resisting the urge to kiss her.

Clarke slide her hand under his vest to settle it on his lower back telling him that she was still behind him.

"Lead the way." She ordered him.

As a reflex Bellamy replied "Since I don't take orders from you I'm going to need a better reason Princess."

She chuckled and put a little more pressure on the hand she had in his back.

"I really need to kiss you again." She teased and he started walking again leaning is back on her hand.

Bellamy thought about turning around a thousand times, after all they had no proof that Persephone's men were following them, they hadn't seen anyone or heard anyone since they left the grounders camp. Maybe it was a blank thread. He was trying to be rational about it but he was terrified deep inside, terrified that they would kill her if he was too weak to wait.

Soon enough and after a few more fall from Clarke that would certainly leave scratches on her body they finally were able to see the edge of the woods and the first signs of Camp Jaha.

"Only a few more feet, Clarke were are almost there." He said happily.

"Bell! Wait." Clarke stopped them just before she could get to the meadow. "Don't look at me until we're back in our tent." She smiled at herself. She really needed to be in his arms and kiss him again but she fall down so many times she was full of blood and mud, she wanted to share some special time with him and everybody would be looking for them once they step inside camp.

"I know" And surprisingly he really knew what she meant and what she needed. He realized that those 8 hours had help them, they shared a new bond, they had always understood each other by only looking at one another but now with her hand on his back and the different pressure she was applying on it, their tone while they were exchanging pleasantries, he could understand her even more.

They walked back to camp, her hand sliding away from him as they got closer and him shivering at the cold feeling the gesture made his heart feel.

He waited for her to come to their tent that night, they hadn't tell anyone about the Orpheus' trip they just shared, only talking about alliances with the new grounders' clan with the chancellors and the 49 council.

When she stepped inside the tent, she was cleaned up and surprised to not find him already here. But her surprise quickly fade away when she felt two strong hands on her waist pulling her back against someone's hard chest, lips kissing down her neck.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear and she eagerly obeyed as he slide himself in front of her never getting his hand off her body. She felt his breath getting closer to her face, sighing in needs and wants, she put her hands up to get them around his neck, her fingers playing with his curls, while he was slowly caressing her cheek slowly with his thumb.

He finally leaned in his lips caressing hers and getting a moan out of her. After waiting for this moment for hours she leaned into him and got up on her tip toes pushing her lips against his happy to feel him replicate her movement.

When O went in the next morning to check on them she was surprised to found Bellamy and Clarke curled up into each other cuddling under their covers sleeping peacefully. She put Miller in charge of guarding their tents so no one would wake them up showing him what was inside so he wouldn't even let any of the chancellors in either not even if they threaten to kill him .

* * *

 **You can follow me on Twitter GiseleAG23 or on Tumblr on Atheandra's world**


End file.
